Why Heartbreakers Should Never Have Chocolate
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Pure Crackfic! When Vince sends all three brands to the Chocolate capital of the U.S. Hunter has to form a team to keep Shawn from getting to any kind of chocolate or risking all hell breaking loose. Will he succeed or will the game be outsmarted?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is pure and total crack! I have no idea where this idea came from and I'm not sure I really want to know. Either way I hope everyone enjoys this! Also if you don't enjoy large amounts of stupidity this fic isn't for you.

Disclaimer: As much as I hat to admit it, I don't own any person, place or thing mentioned in this fic. They either own themselves or are owned by people that aren't me.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine! Will the Game succeed or with the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

Hunter stood outside Vince's office pacing nervously. He had just received a phone call from Shawn, telling him all three brands would be doing a show in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Now of course this made him happy seeing as that he hadn't seen his friend in awhile and was happy to get a chance to catch up with him, but there was something bigger bothering him which involved said best friend.

He didn't know what Vince was thinking sending them to the chocolate capital of the US, of course that's why he was at his office in the first place. The door opened slowly and Vince said,"Hunter what are you..!" The chairman was cut off as the game rushed in and grabbed him by his suit jacket, shaking him roughly.

"Have you finally lost it?!" Hunter shouted. "You know Shawn has that chocolate addiction. Don't you remember what happened the last time we went there and he got arrested because he was stealing chocolate from the factory and when the cops came he gave all of them sweet chin music, handcuffed them to their cars, and then stole one of the cop cars and led police on a three hour high speed chase!"

Vince sighed, "Listen Hunter I've tried avoiding it as long as I could. Hell, I thought after that last stunt we were banned from there anyway! We had been receiving many requests from fans that we come there again, so we felt we had no choice but to go. Now do you mind letting me go?!"

Hunter glared at him, but released him anyway. "So what do you expect me to about Shawn? Keep him under surveillance 24/7?" Hunter froze at the look Vince gave him. "You gotta be kidding me. How do you expect me to do that?!"

Vince sat back down at his desk and shrugged. "I don't know, but you better come up with something because I know you don't want another incident like...Nash's birthday in '95 to repeat itself again, do you?" Hunter shuddered at the memory. There were things in life that should never, ever be repeated and this was one of them.

As he turned to leave Vince's voice stopped him. "Now there's one more thing. You know how he gets when he hears even when he hears the word chocolate, and how easily he can disappear when he's left alone. Make sure that he goes no where on his own, understand?"

Hunter nodded and walked out. "I got it! Just don't do anything like this again!" He called back. As he started walking back to the hotel, his mind was filled with thoughts of who he could get to help him. He couldn't release a sugar crazed Shawn on the world. Who knows what kind of damage he could do!

* * *

That is the one thought that led him to this moment. Currently he had two confused Hardy's, One irritated deadman, and a very bored looking Adam sitting in his hotel room staring at him like he'd taken one too many steel chairs to the head. "Now is there a reason you dragged us here Hunter?" Matt asked.

"Actually there is. All of you know that all three brands are going to be in Hershey Monday right?" The four superstars nodded and Hunter continued. "You also know what's in Hershey am I correct?" Once again all four nodded. "Then why are you acting so calm about this!!"

"Relax man." Adam started. "Everyone knows about Shawn's chocolate habit and the whole superkicking the cops thing. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? What's the big deal!!" Hunter shouted only to be slapped upside the head by the deadman, effectively shutting him up.

"Jesus relax Hunter! In case you forgot they-" He said gesturing to Adam, Matt and Jeff, " Weren't there in '95 at Nash's birthday when he blew up the club we were in."

"Woah! Shawn blew up a club! How did he manage to do that?" Jeff shouted. Matt just stared and shock and Edge couldn't help but chuckle.

Hunter shuddered at the memory. "Do you really want to know?" The three younger superstars nodded eagerly, and Hunter sighed. "Well we were in Vegas at the time and since Kev's birthday was that night we figured we could go out and celebrate, and it was going all well and good until Shawn had a piece of that damn chocolate cake..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Las Vegas- July 9, 1995_

_The bar was packed that night with music pounding and people just dancing and having fun. Tonight was was Kevin Nash's birthday and his kliq brothers made sure to go all out, renting out a club and inviting all their friends for a night of pure partying. Which they probably would be too drunk to remember it in the morning anyway, but hell it'd be fun while it lasted._

_Kevin was sitting at the bar enjoying a drink when Hunter came up to him. "Hey big Kev enjoyin the party?"_

_Kevin grinned at his friend, "You know it man!" Looking around the bar he spotted Sean at table chatting up some girl that looked like she lost a fight with a make up truck. Kevin had to chuckle at that, as he looked around some more he saw Scott on the dance floor doing his best to imitate what regular people called dancing. "Hey Hunter?"_

"_Yeah Kev?"_

"_Where'd Shawn disappear to? He said he had some kind of surprise for me."_

_Hunter couldn't hide his grin as he sipped his drink, "He does and here it comes now." As soon as Hunter finished speaking Shawn came in pushing a tray with a huge ass cake on it and singing Happy Birthday It had sparklers on it and at the very top a small figurine of Kevin._

_When everyone finished singing Shawn spoke, holding up his drink, "Well Kev here's to turning another year older. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Kevin just glared at him as Shawn continued, "Well everyone it's time to get this party going kliq style!" Everyone in the bar cheered as the music started up again._

_By now all the kliq members except for Shawn were seated at the bar watching quizzically at the large chunk of cake Shawn was currently inhaling. "Hey Scotty?"_

"_Yeah Kev?"_

"_What kind of cake did you two get?"_

_Scott thought it over for a minute before answering, "I think he got chocolate." Mark just happened to be sitting near them and heard what Scott had said._

_Mark's eyes widened and he said nervously, "Please tell me you were kidding just now?"_

"_About what?" Scott asked._

"_You mean you don't know about how Shawn gets when he has chocolate?! Wow and I thought everyone knew about that."_

"_Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Hunter asked. Mark didn't say anything and just nodded over at Shawn who was currently bouncing over to them._

"_Let's just say your about to find out."_

_Shawn came over to them and plopped down on a bar stool. To everyone else he seemed completely normal until for some reason he suddenly started spinning around on the seat, grinning happily. "Ummm...Shawn are you feeling alright?" Hunter asked._

_Shawn stopped spinning and pouted at them, "Of course I'm fine Hunter! How are you feeling tonight?!" Before Hunter could answer Shawn continued talking, "You know what this party could use guys? Fireworks!! We need fireworks! It is around the 4th of July you know. I wonder if they have any here, if not I guess I'll just have to make some!!"_

_With that Shawn hopped off his seat and began searching for fireworks. Everyone was staring quizzically at him wondering what caused this sudden change in their resident heartbreaker. Mark chose this time to speak up, "See what I mean. Ya'll better go find him before he does something stupid."_

_The remaining members of the kliq each took off in search for their missing friend, hoping to find him before he destroyed something or someone. They searched every inch of the club before meeting back up at the bar. "Did anyone find him?" Sean asked._

"_He's not in the bathrooms." Kevin said._

"_He's not outside either." Scott said._

"_I even checked in the storage rooms, and I still couldn't find him." Hunter finished. The sound of a door opening startled the four out of their conversation. They all sighed in relief as Shawn walked in, but their relief turned to horror when they saw what he was carrying. In his arms was a fire extinguisher, some sparklers, and a few bottles of tequila. He walked in the middle of the dance floor and set them down, and began working. Hunter was the first to approach, "Shawn what exactly are you doing?"_

"_Well I couldn't find any fireworks besides these sparklers, so I had to make some!" He said. He stood up and backed was away from his creation. "Don't you like it Hunter? Now all I have to do is find my matches then we can really start partying!"_

_Hunter was frozen in shock. In front of him sat a small makeshift rocket. Shawn had taped all five bottles of the tequila he found to the fire extinguisher and had stuck bunches of sparklers in each one. "What are you crazy?! You can't light that thing here!"_

_Shawn pouted, "Of course I can! Besides this place needs a skylight anyway! Oh hey I found my matches!" As Shawn, prepared to light his rocket,the four other kliq members looked at each other in alarm and began rushing people out of the club. While Hunter was trying in vain to get Shawn out before the place exploded._

"_Shawn please come outside with me! If you stay in here you'll be brunt to a crisp!." Hunter reasoned._

"_No!" Shawn said he started lighting the sparklers. "I want to see my rocket go up!!" '_

_'Shit!' Hunter thought. 'If we don't get out of here in a few seconds we'll both burn up.' Hunter tried again. "You know Shawn, we still have some of Kev's cake left and if you come outside with me you'll get it."_

_This stopped Shawn's lighting spree, "CAKE! Well why didn't you say so before!" As Shawn grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, Hunter had finally appreciated the fact the mentioning the word cake to the showstopper would make him move at least 30 miles per hour._

_As soon as they got outside with everyone else they heard a loud explosion. As they turned back around everyone could that the club had been completely demolished. It seemed that all of the liquor in the place had went up when the rocket exploded. As everyone ducked behind cars or behind buildings to get away from the debris. _

_Shawn stared at Hunter after the club went up. "See I told you this party needed some fireworks. Now where's my cake!!" Hunter's eyebrows twitched and he stalked towards him, ready to rid himself of the hyper heartbreaker once and for all. He was sure if it wasn't for Kevin and Scott holding him back that he would have strangled Shawn that night. Of course with what had just happened he wasn't sure he had enough brain cells left to explain to Vince why he had killed him in the first place._

_**E**_**ND FLASHBACK**

As Hunter finished his story he was met with three sets of eyes that were completely frozen in shock. "Wow...I can't believe Shawn actually blew up a club! At least I know why you need our help now." Matt said.

Hunter broke out into a grin, "It's about time one of you got it! So does that mean you'll help me out?"

"Of course. As much chocolate as he could get to in Hershey who knows what he could do?!" Jeff said.

"It couldn't Hurt. Besides if he does go on a sugar high this could mean blackmail photos for life!" A sharp glare from Hunter made Adam rethink that. "And of course I wouldn't want a repeat performance of the whole firework thing."

"Great!" Hunter said. He then turned to Mark, "What about you deadman?"

"I'll help you. He almost blew me up once there's no way in Hell he's doing it again."

"This is just perfect. As soon as we meet up with the Raw guys the team will be complete."

Jeff quirked an eyebrow, "Who else did you have in mind for this?"

Hunter thought about it for a moment. "John, Randy, Chris, and Dave. We'll need some more muscle if we're gonna succeed with this. I just hope Shawn hasn't gotten to them yet."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

"Well since Shawn is the one who told me it's obvious he already knows, so he'll probably do everything in his power to keep me from keeping him away from his beloved chocolate. Which also means recruiting people to keep us away from him." Hunter explained. "Adam, as soon as we get there I want you and Mark to grab the four of them and bring them to the arena. Shawn wouldn't think to go there first." Then he turned Matt and Jeff. "I want you two to keep an eye on Shawn. If he tries anything call me immediately. Now are you ready?"

There were three nods minus the dead man of course. "I said are you ready?!" Hunter shouted going into DX mode. This time he was greeted by a chorus of "Yeahs! From the three superstars. "Good. Then let operation: Keep Shawn from going on a sugar high and blowing up an arena commence!"

* * *

Will Hunter be able to keep watch on Shawn? Has Shawn already turned John and others against Hunter? Will they be able to keep Shawn from getting to the chocolate? The answers to all of these questions as well as ones I haven't thought of yet will be answered in the next chapter!

I hope I did good on this and that everyone enjoyed it! Please R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for the reviews they sent. They really inspired to update quicker. I wanted to post this earlier but I was having a few techincial difficulties.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

Shawn sat in the locker room watching as all the superstars left. They all had to leave for Hershey a day earlier so they'd have an extra day to prepare for the show. Which in Shawn's mind meant he'd have an extra day to enjoy his chocolate. That is if he ever got any. He knew telling Hunter that they were going to Hershey was a mistake, but he couldn't help it! He was so happy that he was going to see his friend that he wasn't thinking straight. Of course when chocolate was involved when was he ever thinking straight.

He had to hurry. He knew that Hunter was forming some kind of plan to keep him away from his beloved chocolate. He was really worried at what fellow degenerate would come up with. '_I mean he's came up with some crazy ideas before, but I really wonder what he's gonna try this time.'_ Shawn heard the door open and smiled to himself as he saw John enter. "John, just the man I wanted to see."

John looked at the showstopper curiously, "Oh hey Shawn. Did you need something?" he asked.

Shawn's grin got bigger as he walked toward the other man, backing him into a corner. "Actually there is something I could use your help with."

John looked around the room, cursing himself when he realized they were the only two left in the locker room. "I'm afraid to ask, but what is it?"

"Well you know how we're going to Hershey for the next show right?"

"Of course. Everyone knows about that." He replied.

Shawn patted him on the shoulders and backed away from him a little. "Good good. Now if you know that then tell me what is Hershey considered as?"

John thought about it for a minute trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on. "It's considered as the chocolate capital of the US." When he saw the hyper look in Shawn's eyes and the way his mouth had suddenly seemed to start watering he caught on. "Oh hell no!" John pushed Shawn back as he tried to make his way to the door. "If it involves chocolate I'm not helping you at all!"

Shawn glared at him before stalking slowly towards him. "Listen you will help me, I already know Hunter's plotting against me and I don't need you added on to it. Now when I have chocolate I'm a very happy heartbreaker. Don't you want me to be happy John?" Shawn pouted. In his mind he was smirking as the champ seemed to really be considering his offer. '_ha ha ha! Sucker!.' _

"Shawn...I mean of course I want to help you but..."

"But what?" he asked, making his lower lip quiver for added effect. Shawn knew that he had just gained his first helper. No one could resist his pout or his puppy dog eyes. This was easy.

That's what he was thinking until John busted open the door and said, "But you getting my help for something like this you have...NO CHANCE IN HELL!" With that John took off, sprinting down the hallway with a chocolate depraved heartbreaker on his heels. He couldn't believe this! "I guess I should have paid more attention when Glen was telling that story about when Shawn blew up that club." he muttered to himself.

"I heard that Cena!" Shawn shouted from somewhere behind him. "I'll make sure you help me if its the last thing I do!"

John had never seen him act this crazy before in one way it was funny, but in another very big way it was scary as hell. '_I can't keep running from him. There has to be someone still here that can help me. I got it! I think Randy's still here, he'll be about to help me!' _he thought.

* * *

Randy sat in his dressing room on the phone with Hunter. "Are you kidding me? Shawn wouldn't do something like that."

Hunter was currently in his hotel room making out a list of supplies they would need for their mission. "Look Randy he's probably out chasing down Chris or John or something like that. It's like his brain just shuts down when it hears chocolate."

"So what do you expect me to do Hunter?"

"Just make sure no one is left alone with him. He can be really sneaky when it comes to things like this. I'm sending Adam and Mark to come get you guys when you get to Hershey tomorrow. Jeff, Matt, Mark, Adam, and I are leaving tonight."

"Anyone else you want me to fill in?"

"Yeah, tell John, Dave, and Chris. They'll definitely need to be prepared for something this dangerous."

"Hold on Hunter. I think I hear someone yelling." Randy put down his phone and went over to his door where he heard the faint yells for help. He opened the door and saw someone running towards him, as he saw who it was he backed out of the way letting John run into the room. "What the Hell are you doing?!" he shouted to his exhausted friend.

John quickly turned back to the door and locked it. "Randy you have to help me man! Shawn's snapped! He's been chasing me all over the arena for the past half hour trying to convince me to help him get his chocolate fix!"

Randy blinked and went back to his phone. "I believe you now Hunter. I'll let everyone know. All right. Later man." He hung up the phone and went back over to his friend to try and get a clear story out of him. "Alright so explain to me what happened again?"

"It's simple. Shawn asked me to help him. I said no and he starts chasing me!" A hard knock on the door cuts off their conversation. "Shit! It's him! You have to hide me!"

Randy was confused. He'd never seen anything or anyone that could scare John like that before. "Get behind the couch and stay quiet! He shouldn't be able to see you over there." John nodded and dived behind the couch, wedging himself between the couch and the wall.

Randy then calmly walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a flushed, out of breath Shawn. "Hey there are you alright man?"

Shawn just nodded. "I'm fine. Have you seen John anywhere? I was talking to him about something important and he just ran off on me!"

"I haven't seen him. You might wanna try Glen's dressing room. He's one of the few people that's still here."

Then the crazy grin was back on Shawn's face as he turned to leave. "Thanks a lot Randy. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you later too. So come by my hotel room later tonight ok?"

"Umm...sure I guess so." he replied.

"Great. Thanks a lot Randy! I can already tell your gonna be a lot more helpful than John was." Without saying anything else Shawn ran off again leaving a stunned Randy and a very freaked out John.

"Wow. Hunter really was telling the truth." Randy said. He checked outside to make sure that Shawn had really left before he closed and locked the door. "Who'd have thought that he'd really snap."

John struggled from behind the couch, "What are you talking about?"

"Before you decided to crash into my room I was on the phone with Hunter. He told me Vince wanted him to get a surveillance team together to keep an eye on Shawn while we're in Hershey. I didn't think he'd actually chase you down though."

John sighed, "Let me guess. We're both on this little surveillance team aren't we?"

Randy nodded. "Us as well as Dave and Chris. Hunter said this might be dangerous and after hearing about the time he blew up a club and seeing this I believe him."

"Back up a minute. You mean that story was true?!" John shouted, then quickly covered his mouth in the fear that Shawn heard him.

Randy waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah but that's not the point. Hunter wants us to keep an eye out for him until we meet up with Adam and Mark tomorrow. Then Matt and Jeff are supposed to be taking over."

"So they're all in this too huh?"

"Yeah, I guess its a good thing we won't be there for too long."

"True, but you know something Randy?"

"What?"

"It's times like these that make me realize why heartbreakers should never have chocolate."

Randy just rolled his eyes at his friend and walked back over to the door. "Now come on we need to find a way out of here without Shawn seeing us."

* * *

The next day proved to be uneventful for the superstars. After filling in Chris and Dave on what was going on they set out to follow Shawn, which surprisingly was very boring. Now it came time for them to leave the hotel and they were currently trying to figure out who would be the unlucky ones to ride with Shawn.

"No way! I'm not doing it. He already chased me through an arena. I'm not going through that again." John said.

"Well it can't be me either. I've been hearing all morning that Shawn is pissed at me for not coming to his hotel room last night. If I'm stuck with him for four hours just think about what he could do to me!" Randy shouted. He had witnessed some of Shawn's craziness and didn't want to see it up close and personal.

"Look guys we'll do it. I mean seriously there's no way he could be that bad." Dave said.

Chris was the only one who hadn't said anything yet. He'd remembered the cop incident and wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with something like that again, but hey what harm could it do. "Yeah. I guess it couldn't hurt. I mean it's only a few hours."

"Great. As soon as we get there we'll meet up with the others at the hotel. Then while Jeff and Matt keep Shawn busy, we'll come up with some kind of plan to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like blow up the arena for instance." Randy explained.

The others nodded and continued talking until a loud voice rang out through the lobby. "Chris! Dave! There you are I've been looking all over for you! We are still riding together right?"

The evil looks that Dave and Chris shot at them made John quickly start speaking, "Well Shawn's finally arrived so that means we'll be leaving. Good luck you two. Have fun and you probably don't want to fall asleep on him." Before Shawn could get any closer John took Randy's arm and the two of them quickly ran off before the showstopper could see them.

"Well Chris it's about a four hour drive from Baltimore to Hershey. Think we'll be alright?" Dave asked.

The sarcasm in Dave's voice didn't go unnoticed by Chris which made him chuckle, "I don't know man, but there's only one way to find out." The two picked up their bags and headed out, having no idea what kind of Hell was in store for them.

Four and a half hours later Jeff, Matt, Adam, Mark, John, and Randy were all standing outside the Holiday Inn in Hershey waiting for Dave and Chris to arrive. "Where are those guys? They should have been here already!" Mark growled.

"I hope nothing happened to them. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have them ride with Shawn." Randy said.

Matt snorted, "Yeah real smart you guys, having the two other people we need riding for hours with the person we're supposed to follow."

He glared at him, "You guys were the ones that said we needed someone to watch him until we got here!"

They continued back and forth like this for a while, well until Mark had gotten annoyed and threatened to chokeslam them if they didn't shut up. The six men stood outside the hotel for another hour until the others finally decided to show up.

"Hey you guys I think that's them. They were riding in a black SUV." John said. When the car pulled up it was obvious to everyone it wasn't in the same condition as it was when it left Baltimore. The hood had huge amounts of smoke coming out from under it. Each of the doors had dents in them, the windshield had a hole in it, and all the windows except for the one on the drivers side had been shattered.

The driver's side door opened and Shawn stepped out, looking completely unharmed. He smiled at everyone as he went and got his bags, acting as if nothing had happened. "Hey guys. Sorry we're late, we kinda had some car trouble."

"That's an understatement." Jeff muttered.

Matt elbowed him in the ribs before asking, "Where are Chris and Dave?"

Before Shawn could answer, the passenger side door creaked as it tried to open, finally falling on the ground as Dave stepped out. He looked around at everyone for a moment before shouting, "Oh sweet Jesus we're alive! We're really alive!"

Everyone just stared in shock as one of the back doors opened revealing a visibly shaken Chris Jericho, who fell on the ground and started kissing it. "It's really solid ground! Thank you! Thank you! I'll stop being a jackass all the time, just never make me get in a car with him again!"

Shawn pouted at them, "Oh come on! My driving isn't that bad." He began walking inside. "You'll be fine in a few minutes. Besides how was I supposed to know that there were a large herd of deer roaming around outside of Maryland anyway?"

That just left everyone else stunned and confused "Well..umm we're gonna go watch Shawn now. Come on Jeff!" The two brothers quickly went back into the hotel to avoid the backlash the animal and Jericho were certain to give.

Chris was the first one to stand up and immediately glared at Dave, "You assclown! This is all your fault! If you were watching him like you were supposed to he never would have gotten that ice cream cone and ran us into a herd of deer!"

Dave stood and glared down at Chris, "You can't blame this on me! If you hadn't said neither one of us would help him out, he wouldn't have tried to get the ice cream and we wouldn't have ran into a herd of deer!"

Watching the two argue John turned to Randy and said, "You were right, putting those two together with Shawn was a bad idea."

Since everyone's attention was on Dave and Chris no one noticed when another SUV pulled up, or when a very irritated blond stepped out with a sledgehammer, but they did notice when he shouted "What the hell are you guys still doing here! What part of meet me at the arena didn't you understand!"

Everyone froze and slowly turned to look at their very pissed off mission leader. Hunter, clad in his DX gear and holding his sledgehammer did not look very happy. "I told you as soon as you got here to meet me at the arena!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Adam shouted, then pointed to Dave and Chris "They were the ones who were late."

"And why was this?"

They stuttered for a moment before finally deciding on, "We had car trouble?"

Hunter just glared at them before peeking into the hotel, making sure that Hardys had led Shawn out of the lobby. "At least someone is doing their job today." He turned back to the two men still fighting on the ground. I really don't want know what happened but I know I'm gonna find out anyway. Let's just get to arena. It's only matter time before Shawn tries something..." He looked at John, Dave, and Chris then continued, "Well tries something again anyway."

The seven superstars got into the SUV and began their trek to the arena, not noticing that Shawn had been watching from the window of his room. '_That jerk! We haven't seen each other in a month and he can't even come say hey to me! So they think they can stop me huh? Well I got news for them. This is only the beginning they haven't seen anything yet!'_

* * *

What's Shawn thinking now and what kind of tricks does he have up his sleeve? Will the Hardys be able to keep up with Shawn? Will Chris and Dave ever stop fighting? Will I ever come up with better questions? Probably not, but everything else will be answered in the next chapter!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I promise some Hardys and DX craziness in the next chapter! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I'm glad people are enjoying my story and as I promised the craziness continues!

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

The ride to the arena was silent except for the sound of Chris and Dave's constant arguing. Everyone was fed up with it, but who could blame them. They had just went through four hours of hell because of a sugar crazed Shawn and if a small ice cream cone could make him go that crazy everyone shuddered to think what a factory full of chocolate could do.

Hunter had felt bad for them the first five minutes of the ride. Now he was just irritated. "Will you two shut up already?! If you both had been paying attention you would have been just fine!"

"How would you know Hunter? You weren't even in the car with us!" Chris shouted back.

Hunter slammed on breaks, stopping the car in the middle of the road and threw everyone forward. He turned back and faced Chris. "Before I was sent to Smackdown who do you think traveled with him all the time?! I've been in a car with him and I've seen him drive. Even when he's not high on chocolate it isn't a pretty sight."

"Why does that not even surprise me?" Chris wondered.

Hunter put the car back and drive and pulled off. They soon reached the arena RAW was going to be held in the next day and pulled into the back. Hunter was the first to get out and began quickly walking over to the huge steel doors. "Come on everyone should definitely be gone by now. We'll have the place completely to ourselves."

As they walked up to the back doors of the arena Randy asked, "How exactly are we supposed to get in here anyway?" The jingling of a key ring answered his question as Hunter unlocked the door. "uh huh and how did you get the keys to this place?"

Hunter smirked, "Vince. He made sure that I would have everything I needed to stop Shawn, which obviously included a place to come up with a plan." He led the others into an empty meeting room and waited for the others to come in before he locked the door behind them.

"Is that really necessary?" Adam asked. "I mean we are the only ones here."

"I know you are a rookie at dealing with sugar high heartbreakers so I'll ignore that comment." Hunter sat down before he began speaking again, "Now, so I see how bad he's gotten, Dave, Chris, John tell me what Shawn did to you."

Dave and Randy remained silent, each still to angry and freaked out about what had happened to speak. For John, it seemed like every time someone mentioned Shawn's name he'd start twitching. "Come on we don't much time! Someone start talking now!" Hunter demanded, slamming his sledgehammer onto the table.

"Fine." John said at last, "This is what happened. Shawn asked me to help him get his chocolate fix. I told him no and ran out the locker room, then he started chasing me until I finally hid in Randy's dressing room." He paused as his mind flashed back to that time and he shuddered. "I really never knew he could run that fast though."

Hunter snickered at this which earned him a glare from John. "I'm glad that you think me being chased by Shawn through an arena for a half hour, which probably knocked a couple of years off of my life by the way, is funny."

"Oh relax! Think of it this way at least he didn't actually catch you. Who knows what he could have done then." He then turned to Dave and Chris. "Now I honestly don't want to know what happened to you two, but curiosity is getting the better of me here."

Dave was the one that spoke up, "Well to put it simply today's incident involved us, Shawn, some chocolate ice cream, and a herd of deer."

Hunter stared them, "Care to elaborate?"

This time it was Chris who spoke, "No. We'll leave the rest to you, your sledgehammer, and your imagination."

Hunter flicked him off before turning back to the others, "Well the bad news is Shawn's worse than I thought. He must have known about this for awhile if he's that bad."

"Well you finally got us all together so what's the plan?" Mark asked.

"I'm glad you asked deadman. Now I know the mission is just to keep him away from the chocolate until after the show tomorrow night, but I might have away to break Shawn's chocolate obsession once and for all."

"Your kidding me right?" Chris said. "You can't break a chocolate addiction in one try. It's impossible!"

Hunter walked over to him and leaned in so they were face to face, "Well you have to choices: you either listen to my plan or your gonna be Shawn's traveling buddy for the next couple of months."

Chris' face turned deadly serious, "What's the plan?"

Hunter grabbed a small remote of the table and a screen descended from the ceiling. "Phase one is simply surveillance. We watch his every move and make sure he stays away from cars, buses, or any form of transportation that he can use to get to the factory, understand?" When everyone just nodded he decided to continue.

"Phase two starts now. Shawn will most likely try something very soon After the incident at the factory last time they put out a restraining order on him, so his best chance is to try something tonight. As soon as we get back to the hotel everyone will go to their assigned posts. Mark, Dave you two will hideout in the lobby and if he tries to run...you have my permission to chokeslam, spear, or sit on him."

"No problem Hunter. This will be perfect payback for him trying to kill me earlier!" Dave shouted, grinning madly.

"Oook...Now John and Randy, you two will be in the parking lot just in case he somehow manages to escape. Just like I said before, keep him here by any means necessary."

"What do you want me to do Hunter?"

"You and I will be in a car in the parking lot across the street from the hotel. If he gets through everyone else he'll be heading straight for the factory, and we'll be right behind him. He's not gonna get to that chocolate without putting up one hell of a fight first! Now any questions?"

Everyone talked amongst themselves at first then Randy asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Do you know if he's gotten anyone to help him yet?"

"I have some suspicions, but I doubt it. He probably scared the hell out of all his potential minions."

"That's good less work for us." Randy replied.

"Besides the Hardys shouldn't have too much trouble. His room is on the sixth floor and Matt and Jeff are right outside his room, so unless Shawn learned to fly and didn't tell anybody he isn't going anywhere." Hunter said smugly.

John spoke up next. "If we succeed then what's your plan to permanently cure him of his chocolate obsession?"

Hunter had the evil smile thing going on, "Well that's where the final phase comes in..."

* * *

Jeff yawned as he and Matt kept their post outside Shawn's door. They had been standing their for at least an hour and they kept getting strange looks from the rest of their colleagues. "Matt I'm bored!" he whined.

"Well your not the only one. What do you expect me to do about it?" Matt replied.

Jeff turned to his brother and gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Well since it's obvious Shawn isn't going anywhere why don't you let me have a break?"

Matt snorted, "Yeah right. If anyone deserves a break it's me. I'm the oldest!"

Jeff looked at him quizzically, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but if I can't get a break then neither can you!"

Jeff pouted and sat on the floor, "Your no fair Matty."

The sound of a door creaking open interrupted Jeff's brooding as Shawn poked his head through the door. "Jeff can you come here for a minute. I need your help with something."

Jeff shrugged and stood up. He didn't think too much of it. Of course he hadn't been face to face with Shawn's craziness yet, so he really didn't believe he was really that much of a problem. As he walked into the room he turned back to his brother, "I'll be back in a minute. Don't you dare go anywhere." Matt just waved him off and leaned back against the wall.

"So Shawn..." Jeff started as he closed the door, "What exactly did you need my help with? When he received no response he walked deeper into the room, freezing in his tracks as he stared at the sight in front of him.

Shawn sat on his bed clad in only a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms. His golden blonde hair was untied and flowed over his shoulders. The low lighting in the room surrounded him , giving his body a soft glow.

This wasn't what Jeff was staring at though, it's what he was holding that had captured the rainbow haired warriors attention. In his hands was the largest bag of skittles he had ever seen in his life. It took every ounce of will in his body not to tackle Shawn and steal the tasty treat away from him. "What are you doing with those. I thought you loved chocolate." He said slowly.

Shawn grinned, "Oh these aren't for me Jeff. These are for you." Shawn paused and watched Jeff. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he began walking toward the bag in a trance with his hands out only to have Shawn move it away from him.

"What are you doing?! I thought you said those were mine!" Jeff pouted.

Shawn's grin never faltered. "Maybe I should have been more specific." He shook the bag of skittles in front of Jeff's face and said, "These can be yours if you help me out. See I know Hunter has something planned and I know your in on it." He held out the bag to Jeff. "How about a little taste test hmm?"

Jeff froze. Every since he'd gotten hyper off a bag a skittles two years ago and spray painted everybody and everything he could find in the arena during a pay per view which led to him being almost fired by Vince. Matt had made sure he could never get his hands on another bag of skittles again. Jeff knew exactly how Shawn felt, being denied something he loved. He didn't know what came over him as he grabbed the bag and began to devour its contents.

"So I take it you'll help me then?" Shawn asked. He received no answer but he didn't need one. The elated look on Jeff's face said it all. '_Your in trouble now Hunter. You won't stop me from getting my chocolate this time!'_

Jeff felt the sugar coursing through him almost immediately. He jumped up and gave Shawn a grin that rivaled his own in craziness. He turned to Shawn and gave him a salute. "What do you need me to do now boss?!" he shouted.

Shawn smirked at his newest minion. "Just wait a few minutes. The show is getting ready to start."

* * *

Matt stood outside Shawn's room, wondering what was taking his brother so long. "He's been in there for almost twenty minutes. What could Shawn have needed his help with?" he muttered to himself. He stood silently for a few more minutes until he heard Jeff's shout. He turned and tried the door, finding that it was locked. Matt then tried the next best thing...attempting to beat the door down. "Shawn! Open this door right now!"

His beating on the door attracted the attention of CM Punk who came to see what all the racket was about. "Matt...Matt! What are you doing?"

"I think Shawn's done something to brainwash Jeff. I just heard him call Shawn boss!" He said frantically.

"Calm down. I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you take a break come down to the bar with me. We could relax and get a couple of drinks?" Punk grabbed Matt's arm and started dragging him down to the bar.

"I thought you don't drink?"

"That's not the point! Come on. once you get a few drinks in you'll relax." Punk said.

Matt could tell there wasn't something quite right about this. Punk never drank and it wasn't often the other guys could get him into a bar. He broke away from Punk and stared at him, "Your working with Shawn aren't you?"

Punk stared at him like he'd grown two heads, but Matt could see the glint in his eyes that said differently. "Of course I'm not working for him. How could you even think that?"

The two stared each other down before Matt started chuckling, "You know you can't lie worth shit right?"

Punk shrugged and smiled back, "Yeah that's true, but it doesn't hurt to try huh?"

"So how did he manage to get you on his side?" Matt asked.

"He promised me a lifetime supply of Pepsi, and as much as I tried I couldn't turn it down. He probably did the same thing to Jeff." Punk explained.

"Offered him a lifetime supply of Pepsi?"

"No you idiot! Promised him something that he couldn't refuse!" Punk ran his hands through his hair in a very Adam like manner. "I really wonder sometimes if all the ladders you've jumped from and the chairs you've been hit with haven't finally caught up with you."

Matt's glare faded into realization as he thought about what Shawn could have offered Jeff. '_If Shawn did what I think he did then we definitely have another problem on our hands. I have to call Hunter!'_

Matt turned away from Punk and began walking back to Shawn's room. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Hunter's number. It rung a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello."

"Hunter! It's me Matt. I'm afraid we have another problem on our hands."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Jeff he-!" Matt never had a chance to finish his sentence. While Matt was preoccupied with Hunter, Punk took this time to grabbed a steel chair from where he had hidden it on the fire escape.

He silently snuck up on Matt and said, "This is gonna hurt me a lot more then it's gonna hurt you." He brought the chair down hard on Matt's back, knocking him unconscious. He looked down and grabbed Matt's phone and quickly turned it off. He walked over to Shawn's door and knocked on it. When he heard the door unlock he quickly stepped in and closed it behind him. "Everything is going as planned Shawn."

Shawn smiled a DX worthy smile, "Good this is just perfect! Now we just have to occupy Hunter and the others and we're home free!

* * *

"Hello? Hello! Matt answer the phone! Damn!" Hunter angrily snapped his phone shut and sped the car up.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"That was Matt. He was trying to tell me something about Jeff, but he got cut off somehow. What could Shawn possibly want with Jeff?" As soon as he said that the entire car became silent. "What is it? Why did everyone get so quiet?"

"Well you see..." Adam started. "Jeff's kind of like Shawn. He has a little addiction to something too.."

"A little addiction to what?!" Hunter shouted.

"Skittles. I think its because they match his hair, but I don't know for sure. After an incident a few years ago, Matt cut him off completely. Shawn must have put Jeff on a sugar high to get him to help him!"

Hunter slammed on the gas, making everyone hold on for dear life, as he rushed back to the hotel. "Why didn't you tell me this before! I would never have told him to guard Shawn!"

"We didn't think it was important. I mean how were we supposed to know Shawn knew about that?" Dave said.

"Once again since you are also a rookie at this I will ignore that comment." Hunter said flatly. He made sharp turn, throwing the occupants of the car everywhere. As he pulled into the hotel he slammed on breaks and said "This really is just great guys! Now we have to deal with a sugar high rainbow and heartbreaker!

* * *

Will Jeff come down off of his sugar high fast enough to help stop Shawn? Did Shawn find any other minions to help him? Will we ever find out how Shawn got Punk a lifetime supply of Pepsi? I'm not sure I want to know, but these answers and more will be found in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone had a happy new year! I also want to thank everyone again who continue to read and review my story, because of that I'm inspired to write more often. This chapter was also hard to write for some reason and I wasn't completely satisfied with it. Still I hope everyone else is!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine! Will the Game succeed or with the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

Shawn grinned as he saw Hunter's SUV pull back into the parking lot. '_This should teach you to not come and say hi to me. Oh! I mean to try and stop me. Now let's see what you can do now that I have Matt and Jeff.' _The sound of a door slamming startled Shawn out of his thoughts. He turned away from the window to see Punk come in, trying to keep the hyper Jeff under control. "Is everything set up?"

Punk nodded, "Yeah. He's on tied up on the roof hanging over that vat of mustard, just like you asked."

Shawn grinned, "Excellent!"

"I do have a question though."

"What is it Punk?"

"Why are you using a vat of mustard and where did you get it from anyway?"

"Well don't worry about where I got it from, all you need to know is that I got it." Shawn turned to Jeff and clapped his hands, "Now about the other part, would you like to answer that Jeff?"

Jeff gave Shawn another salute before beginning to speak, "Well Matty has an extreme hatred of mustard, so we figured after being dunked in it for a while he'll snap and come over to our side."

Shawn broke out in applause, "Good job! You've only been working with me for a few hours and already you come up with something like this. I'm thinking of making you an honorary member of DX!"

Punk just started at the heartbreaker and the rainbow haired warrior and the two continued to talk, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. '_Damn Shawn and his free Pepsi! He better pay up when this is done.'_ he thought. "So what's next Shawn?"

Shawn stopped celebrating with Jeff and cleared his throat, "Well I still don't know what Hunter's plan is, that's the downside of getting Jeff hyper. He tends to forget a lot of things. I do know that they'll have to send someone in to look for Matt, so both of you be on the look out."

"Well what about THEM?" Jeff asked, munching on a new bag of skittles.

"Both of them will be hiding out in the lobby. They while Hunter's team is distracted we'll make our escape and head to the factory!" Shawn checked his watch "Three am, we have to get into the factory before daybreak!"

"Why?" Punk asked.

Shawn's eyes started shifting around the hotel room, looking everywhere except at Punk. "Well you see...they kinda have a restraining order against me. I can't go into the factory during the day. Which is why we have to hurry and get this show on the road!"

"You it would have been nice to know that we have a time limit here!"

"Oh cheer up!" he said as he threw and arm around Punk's shoulders "If we don't succeed tonight we can always try again after the show tomorrow! Besides the quicker I get my chocolate, the faster you get your Pepsi."

Punk cursed his love of the soda before saying, "Whatever you say Shawn."

* * *

Hunter quickly jumped out the car and turned to the others. "Now that Jeff's helping him, this mission just got a lot more complicated. Also since we don't know who it was that cut off Matt, everyone be careful! Now we don't have much time. We have to make sure that Shawn doesn't get out this hotel."

"What should we do if we find Jeff?" John asked.

Hunter sighed and looked around at the others. "Does anyone know how bring Jeff off of a sugar high?" Hunter was met with murmurs of "no" and sighed again. "Well I guess the answer to that is we knock him out and bring him with us!"

Hunter then reached into the truck and pulled out a bag. "I know we all have cell phones, but on a mission like this we need to go a little old school." He gave each of the other superstars a walkie-talkie. "If you find Shawn or one of his henchmen, radio me or someone near by immediately. Now remember we're only after Shawn, so only if its absolutely necessary, take out one of his minions."

"Hunter, how do you know that he's even still in the hotel? I mean that meeting went on for awhile. He could have easily snuck out before we came back." Mark explained.

"That's what most normal people would probably do in a situation like this, but as all of us know, Shawn isn't a normal person. I know he won't leave until we have some kind of big showdown or something like that." Hunter's phone started ringing and when he checked the number his widened as he realized it was Matt's. "Matt? Are you okay?!" he shouted.

"Hunter is that anyway to greet your best friend?" Shawn's voice answered back.

"Shawn? What are you doing with Matt's phone! Where is he?"

"Ummm...he's a little tied up right now, but I'm sure you'll find him soon. He might be looking a little yellow when you find him though."

"What are you talking about?"

He could hear Shawn chuckling over the phone. "You'll find that out, when you find him." The phone clicked off after that, leaving the game glaring at the device. Everyone stood in silence until Randy finally spoke up.

"What did he say?"

"He was talking about Matt. He's tied up somewhere in the hotel. Shawn also said something about him being yellow by the time we find him."

"Maybe he was trying to say Matt joined up with him!" Chris shouted.

Everyone just glared at Chris as Dave began speaking."Hunter we have to do this now. We have to find Matt." Everyone agreed and faced Hunter who nodded at them.

"All right everyone take your positions!" He shouted to the others. "Chris I want you wait across the street. I'm going in and if nothing happens in 20 minutes come back over here, understand?"

Chris nodded "Yeah I got it."

Randy and John took their spots, both of them hiding behind cars on separate sides of the parking lot. Hunter, Dave, Adam, and Mark then stormed the hotel. The lobby was empty except for the clerk and a few guests sitting around.

All four of them looked around and saw no sign of Matt, Shawn, or any of his minions. "Where do you think they hid Matt?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure. When he called me he didn't even say where he was." Hunter replied.

"Look Hunter," Dave started. "One of us should go with you. I mean like you said who knows what he has planned."

"No I need both of you down here." Hunter turned to Adam, "I want you to look for Matt. He could be anywhere in this hotel, but stay hidden. We don't know who else Shawn has on his side."

"All right Hunter. I'll see what I can do." Adam ran out of the lobby and started up the stairs. '_I guess those blackmail photos will have to wait. Damn it Matt! Something like this could only happen to you."_

* * *

"Now Mark, Dave. I want the both of you to disguise yourselves however you can and stay on the look out for Shawn. I'll try and chase him back down here to you, so be ready." Hunter explained.

"Just go get Shawn, Hunter. Mark and I will take care of the rest." Dave said. Hunter nodded to them and ran out of the lobby as well. Dave plopped down in a seat behind him and said, "You know something Mark?"

"What?"

"You know this is really gonna bite us in the ass at the show tomorrow right."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah I know, but trust me getting a chocolate addicted Shawn under control is well worth it. I hope Hunter's plan works."

Dave looked around the lobby one more time and nodded. "Your not the only one."

Hunter raced up the stairs. He knew he had to get to Shawn quickly, before he realized that he had a chance to a escape. He was beginning to think that he had gotten in a little over his head. He never thought Shawn would pull something like this. He was beginning to think a sugar deprived Shawn was more dangerous than a sugar high one. When he reached the exit to the sixth floor he heard Adam's voice on his radio. "Hunter! Hunter come in dammit!"

Hunter quickly picked up his radio, "Hunter here. What is it?"

"I found Matt."

"What! Where is he?"

"On the roof, but Hunter your not gonna believe this." Adam stared at the scene on the roof, somehow there was some kind of device dangling Matt over the largest vat of mustard he had ever seen in his life.

"What?"

"He's hanging over a vat of mustard. Now I get the whole he'll be yellow comment."

Hunter snorted. He knew that something like this was vintage Shawn. "Well can you get him down?"

"I'll try. He's hanging kinda high up."

"Alright. Hunter out."

Adam stared for a moment before pulling out his digital camera and snapping a few photos. "If I can't get ones of Shawn, these might come in handy later." He walked over to Matt and began untying him until a voice called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Adam stopped trying to get Matt down and turned away from the vat, and came face to face with Punk. "After all I worked so hard to put him up there."

Adam stared at him in shock. "Don't tell me your working with Shawn too!"

Punk nodded. "What can I say, he can be really convincing when he wants to be." He pulled out a small remote from one of his pockets. "Now if you don't get out of here I'll have to start dunking people."

Adam glared at him, but slowly began walking away from Matt. "Great. Now start walk--!" He never got a chance to finish as Adam suddenly speared him. The two fell on the ground wrestling for the remote. Punk used his free hand to punch Adam in th the jaw, which broke the blonde's grip on the remote.

Adam wrapped his legs around Punk, using his strength to roll them over. He grabbed the sides of Punk's head and gave him a headbutt before punching him a few more times. Neither superstar would quit and they continued to roll all over the roof trading punches and kicks.

By then neither had realized that the remote had disappeared. They were two busy trying to beat the hell out of the other. Adam then remembered that he had his walkie-talkie in his jacket and waited for the right moment to use it. However when they heard a loud click and then a loud splash. They slowly looked up and noticed that Matt was no longer hanging above the vat.

"SHIT!" They shouted in unison. While Punk was distracted, Adam took this time and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

He stood up and quickly ran over to the vat, staring into it. "Matt your definitely gonna owe me for this one." He dived into the mustard, untying the elder Hardy and pulling him out. Adam laid him out on the ground and began shaking him. "Matt! Matt wake up!" Matt started coughing Adam helped him up. "You alright?"

"Yeah I think so. What happened?" he asked groggily.

Adam pulled him up. "Oh nothing. You were just dunked in a huge vat of mustard."

"Oh...did you just say MUSTARD!" Matt grabbed Adam and began shaking him. "I can't stand mustard!"

He slapped Matt upside the head to get him to release him. "We don't have time for this right now. We have to go meet up with Hunter."

"But I'm all covered in mustard! Can't I at least take a shower first?"

"NO!" Adam shouted as he led him back down the stairs.

* * *

Hunter stood silently outside Shawn's room '_616, I hope this works_." He knocked on the door and stood on the side waiting to see if someone opened it. When he heard the lock click and the door began to open he took his chance and forced his way inside and was met with the grinning face of the mastermind behind this. "Shawn."

Shawn grinned and bounced happily over to his friend, giving him a tight hug. "Hi Hunter! It surely took you long enough to come and see me."

Hunter just stared. At the moment he was very, very confused. "Well since I have, can you quit all of this now. Since I'm here you have no chance of getting to that factory."

"Sorry buddy, but since you always spoil my fun whenever I get a chance to have even the smallest bit of chocolate your the one not getting to the factory. JEFF NOW!"

Jeff busted out of the hall closet wielding a steel chair, which Hunter easily blocked with his sledgehammer. The force of the hit sent Jeff hard into the door, but when he turned back to face Shawn he was greeted with a foot as Shawn gave him a dose of Sweet Chin Music. While Hunter lie on the ground dazed Shawn knelt over him. "Sorry about this, but I'll be sure to save you some of my chocolate K!?" Shawn placed a quick kiss on his cheek before running out with Jeff.

When he was sure they were gone Hunter sat up and grinned. "Damn! It worked perfectly." He pulled out his walkie-talkie and shouted to Dave. "Tell Mark to get ready. They're on the way down!" He got up and started running out of the room when he met up with a mustard covered Adam and Matt. "What the hell happened to you two?

Matt just glared at Adam. "He made me fall into a vat of mustard."

Adam ignored him and rolled his eyes. "Where's Shawn? This is his room isn't it?"

Hunter nodded and began running again with Adam and Matt trailing him. "He's on his way to the lobby. Hopefully Mark and Dave will be able to stop him."

"I don't know about that." Matt said, "Since he has Jeff with him now, things have gotten a lot more complicated. I've heard what Shawn can do and I've seen what Jeff can do, so trust me when I say we have some problems."

"Don't worry. I don't think Shawn as anymore minions and I know that when it comes to something like this neither one of them is going to let them out of here." Hunter said.

"Mark get ready." Dave whispered to his partner as he hid his radio.

They were on opposite sides of the lobby with both of them facing the door. Dave stood facing the clerk as Mark sat in one of the chairs with his face hidden in a magazine. The waited until they Shawn's booming voice echoing into the lobby. "Now we just have to get to the car Jeff, then I'm counting on you to get us to the factory got it?"

"Yeah I got it boss!" he replied happily.

They waited until Shawn and Jeff got close to the door before they blocked the exit, glaring down at the two smaller wrestlers. Dave smirked as he spoke. "Sorry Shawn, but you aren't going anywhere..."

* * *

Will Dave and Mark be able keep Shawn from getting out of the hotel? Will Shawn's other minions ever be revealed? Will he ever get to the factory before it opens in the morning? Will Matt ever get over his hatred of mustard? Who knows, but everything will answered in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It took me a little while to come up with some ideas for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

The animal and the deadman were locked in an intense staredown with the heartbreak kid and the rainbow haired warrior. Dave and Mark refused to budge from their post in front of the main doors of the hotel. This meant Shawn couldn't leave, which was pissing him off to no end.

"Why won't you let me leave?!" Shawn asked angrily.

"Because we don't need you on a chocolate high at the show tomorrow and giving everyone else hell!" Dave shouted back.

Shawn growled and him and the glaring contest resumed, at least until Shawn decided to try another tactic. "This isn't fair! I promise you if you let us go I won't go near the chocolate factory." Shawn finished his plea with a pout and puppy dog eyes to which Dave and Mark just stared blankly at. '_Why isn't it working? No one can resist my pout!'_

This time Mark spoke, "First of all Shawn, we're immune to all your tricks. Why else would Hunter leave us to guard the lobby! Besides people don't call us the deadman and the animal for nothing."

"Now Hunter told us to keep to keep you here by any means necessary. Which includes the option to tombstone, spear, or sit on you. I'm going with the last one, so prepare for payback Shawn!" Dave shouted as he began to advance on the smaller man.

Shawn began to slowly back away from the animal, but the look of nervousness on his face was quickly replaced by a smirk as he saw the doors open. "Well you two might have no problem keeping us here, but..." Shawn took this moment and began pointing at the two figures in the doorway. "but these two behind you might have a problem with it."

Both Mark and Dave had been so focused on capturing Shawn they hadn't been paying attention to if anyone else was helping him. They turned toward the door and froze in shock as Shawn's two newest minions revealed themselves.

"Glen!"

"Rey!"

"What the hell are you two doing?!" They both shouted.

Rey and Glen stood in the doorway of the hotel. "We're working with Shawn. What else would we be doing in a hotel lobby with them!"

The 'them' Rey had gestured to were the unconscious forms of Randy and John draped across Glen's shoulders. Glen smirked,"Someone should really tell these two not to hang around parking lots in the middle of the night. Who knows what kind of weirdos are out there!"

Shawn grinned and bounced over to his two minions. "Thanks a lot you guys! I promise you won't regret this. Let's go Jeff!" Shawn and his second in command ran out the door, leaving a very pissed off animal and deadman in the lobby.

Mark and Dave stared at each other. Hunter had said unless it was necessary forget his minions and go after Shawn, but with these two they had no other choice but to get rid of his minions.

Glen had set John and Randy on the floor when he heard Mark ask, "So what'd he promise you?"

Glen grinned one of his trademark sadistic grins. "Promised me a state of the art flamethrower. Great for grilling people and burgers!

* * *

Shawn laughed all the way to the car. He had put almost all of Hunter's team out of commission. Hunter was still laid out on the floor of his room, Adam and Matt were still on the roof somewhere, Randy and John were knocked out, and Mark and Dave were occupied. With odds like that there's no way his plan wouldn't work now.

"Shawn! Shawn! Pay attention!" Jeff shouted at his boss.

Shawn snapped out of his dream about the wonderful land of chocolate at Jeff's shouting. "What is it?!"

Jeff pointed to the parking lot of a restaurant across the street from the hotel where there was a black SUV facing in their direction. "Doesn't that car look familiar to you?"

Shawn squinted to see the car, but immediately recognized Hunter's customized plates and shook his head. '_He's the only person I know that when ever he rents a car that puts a set of plates with DX written on them in green spray paint on the car, but wait a minute I just saw Hunter's car a few rows back . If that was his than whose car is that?'_ "Hey Jeff tell me who was on Hunter's team again."

Jeff nodded and shoved another handful of skittles in his mouth. "It's me, Matty, John, Randy, Dave, Mark, Adam, Chris, and Hunter."

"So Chris must be in that car! Ha! Hunter isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Hey Jeff think you can out race Chris?"

"Of course I can boss! I'll have you there in 10 minutes flat!"

Shawn patted him on the shoulder before hopping into the passenger side. "I'll hold you to that Jeff. Now let's go!"

Jeff jumped into the driver's seat and revved up the engine, smoke shot from the tires as he sped off into the empty street with the SUV right behind him.

Chris glanced at his watch one more time before he hit engine. The twenty minutes were up and no one had come out. "I guess somebody must have caught him." he said to himself. As he went to pull off he saw someone run out the hotel. "What the hell..." He grabbed his set of binoculars off the see looked through them.

In the parking lot he saw Shawn and Jeff racing towards his rental car. Jeff hoped in the driver's eat which Chris knew from experience was a sign that Shawn was getting desperate. When he saw the car preparing to pull off he quickly radioed Hunter. "Hunter! Hunter! We have a big problem!"

"Hunter here. What the hell is wrong?"

"I don't know how, but Shawn's out of the hotel."

"What?! How did that happen?"

"I don't know. The only other people I've seen go in there are Glen and Rey."

"Shit! They must be working with him too. Look follow him, make sure he doesn't catch on. We'll catch up to you as soon as possible."

"All right, but be careful. If he got pass Dave and Taker then something big must have happened.

"I know. Hunter out."

Chris put the radio down and began watching the car again. He saw the headlights and heard the engine roaring even from his place in the parking lot. When the car sped out of the parking lot, Chris sped off after it, doing everything he possibly could to keep up.

"This mission better put Shawn's chocolate habit out of commission. I don't think I could go through this again!"

* * *

In the lobby Dave continued to stare in shock at Rey. If Adam was down there he probably would have taken more pictures seeing that no one had ever seen the animal that speechless before.

"How could you do this to me man!" He shouted. "We're supposed to be like brothers. What could he have possibly promised you to make you work with him?"

A flash of guilt crossed Rey's face at his friend's words, but then it quickly disappeared because it was only a flash. "He promised me all rights to the 619 area code, so I could be the only one to use it."

"How could he possibly give you the entire 619?"

"The same way he got that vat of mustard to dunk Matt in, the skittles for Jeff, the flamethrower for Glen, and the lifetime supply of Pepsi for Punk."

Dave still couldn't believe Rey would fall for something like that, "Do you honestly think that Shawn can get you your own area code?"

Rey shrugged, "What can I say. The showstopper does deliver. Now Dave I don't want to hurt you, so why don't you just go back to your room and relax the rest of the night. Just leave Shawn to us."

Without thinking Dave chuckled and said, "Sorry little man, I'm not gonna stop even for you. If I have to chase Shawn on foot I'm going to make sure that he doesn't make it to the factory."

Everyone in the lobby got silent. Rey's eyes had turned cold and his usually smiling face had a scowl attached to it. Everyone knew how angry Rey could get when someone talked about his height and Dave just had to go and set him off. Rey exploded. "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL I NEED AN ELEVATOR TO CLIMB OVER A SPEED BUMP!"

Dave started to move slowly away from his friend, "Now Rey...that isn't what I said. Calm down man."

"Calm down? Calm Down!" Rey charged at his friend firing a barrage of kicks to Dave's legs causing the animal to wince in pain and jump around to try and dodge the kicks.

Dave scowled at Mark and Glen who were just standing there and watching him. "A little help here?!" He shouted. Having to resort to running away to get away from his insane friend.

They both waved him off . "Just tough it out. You'll be fine!"

Rey was still enraged. Chasing after Dave with speed no one of the other superstars knew he had. "How dare you call me short! You overgrown, brainless monkey!" he shouted accenting each word with a kick.

"OVERGROWN BRAINLESS MONKEY!" Dave stopped in his tracks. He wouldn't stand for that. He tackled Rey to the floor of the lobby and the two began an all out war of punches, kicks, and headbutts.

Mark and Glen just stared at the two in amusement, completely forgetting about the mission they were both on, having found something much more interesting to entertain themselves with.

The brothers of destruction stared at each other and shrugged before they both grabbed a chair and a couple of beers and sat down to watch the fight. "My money's on Mysterio." Mark said suddenly. "He may be small, but he's got speed."

Glen shook his head. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that Dave's got this won. There's no way Rey can get away from him!"

Mark looked at him and smirked. "Your on brother!" The two shook on their bet and turned back to watch the fight, each of them cheering on their respective picks.

Hunter, Matt, and Adam chose this exact moment to bust out of the stairwell into the lobby, stopping in their tracks at the scene in front of them. Rey and Dave were rolling around on the floor beating the hell out of each other. While Mark and Glen sat on the sidelines watching and cheering.

"What the hell is going on here!" Hunter shouted.

Two heads snapped toward the blonde and his companions, while the two superstars on the floor continued brawling. Mark made his move and while his friend's head was turned he bashed him in the head with a beer bottle, knocking him to the floor. Rey broke away from Dave when he saw his partner in crime had been knocked out. This gave Dave the break he needed as he speared Rey from behind, knocking him into one of the end tables. Hunter glared at his two teammates when they stood up and faced him.

"Now can one of you please explain what the hell happened down here?!" Hunter demanded tapping the end of his sledgehammer in his hand.

The two looked at each other nervously before Dave bravely stepped up. "Well we had Shawn cornered until Glen and Rey came in after they knocked out Randy and John, and it just kinda spiraled out of control from there and umm...Shawn kinda escaped."

"I already know." Hunter growled out. "Chris radioed me and told me he and Jeff had escaped. He's following them now." Hunter glance down at watch. "Look it's almost 4:30. The factory opens at six. This means we have an hour and a half to stop Shawn. Adam, Matt grab Randy and John we gotta catch up to Chris!"

The game ran out hotel with the deadman and the animal on his heels. Hunter's four other companions stared in confusion when they ended up front of a car identical to the one he was in earlier. "Why do you have two cars Hunter?" Matt asked.

"How else was I going convince Shawn he wasn't being followed. Even he knows cars can't be in two places at once." Hunter said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hopefully he hasn't figured out Chris is following him yet."

Everyone else just shook their heads as they got in the car. Hunter jumped into the driver's seat and put on his army helmet from his old DX days. "Hang on everybody! This is gonna be a very bumpy ride!" He pulled out of the parking lot and ran straight over the curb and on to street because he was in hot pursuit. Hot pursuit of a chocolate depraved heartbreaker.

* * *

Chris was positive he was going to die. He knew he wouldn't make it to the factory in one piece. Since chasing after Shawn he'd almost hit a bus, three light poles, and a guy selling tacos on a street corner. "Damn! Now I know why no one ever lets Jeff drive anywhere. He's fuckin insane!"

Shawn, meanwhile, was staring in the rearview mirror cursing at the fact that no matter what they tried they couldn't throw Chris off their trail. He turned back to Jeff. "Come on! We're only a few minutes from the factory! We have to get rid of him!" Shawn shouted hysterically.

Jeff made sharp right turn driving through a fence in to a park. He started ducking and dodging through trees in an effort to throw Chris off, but he relentlessly held on following Jeff through every turn he made until they finally ran through another fence and back on to the road. This was Chris' undoing. A shard of metal from the fence was in the middle of the road and by the time Chris saw it, it was too late.

"SHIT!" He heard his tire blow out the moment he ran over the metal. He swerved, trying to keep control of the car in a last ditch effort to follow Shawn. He ended up losing control and plowing right into a fire hydrant, effectively stopping Chris' pursuit. As soon as the shock wore off and he felt he was alright he immediately radioed Hunter. "Hunter come in!"

Hunter grabbed his radio from Dave and answered sharply. "What!"

"I lost him!"

"You did what?!"

"I lost him. I was chasing him and ran into a fire hydrant."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. You want me to go after him on foot?"

"No. We don't know if your hurt or not. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. Stay put!"

"Alright. Chris out."

"Damn!" Hunter shouted, slamming his radio against the wheel. This was bad. Now that Shawn was actually at the factory they were running out of options. Hopefully after what happened before the factory put in that new high tech security system. Hopefully Shawn wouldn't be able to get past it which should by them some time.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Chris was in an accident. He's waiting a few blocks ahead for us." Hunter sped up, wanting to make sure Chris was alright and praying that something would keep the showstopper out of the factory until they got there.

Shawn and Jeff and gotten a big lead over Chris after he ran into that hydrant. He was ecstatic. "Jeff!" Shawn shouted, "After this performance you can definitely count on being a member of DX!" Shawn stuck his head out the window when he caught sight of the huge factory ahead of them. When Jeff finally stopped the car Shawn jumped out and shouted, "We've finally made it! I'm finally going to get my chocolate!

* * *

Is Chris alright? Will Shawn finally get into the factory to get his beloved chocolate? Will Jeff ever come down from his sugar high? Will Rey ever get his own area code? Last time I checked that wasn't possible, but everything else will answered next time!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow! Chapter six! Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully everyone will think the wait was worth it. Let's see what happens when Shawn finally gets inside the factory.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

Shawn couldn't keep the grin off his face when they pulled up in front of the factory. All their hard work had paid off and they were finally there! Now the only obstacle was getting into the factory itself.

Shawn looked around, trying to scope out a place where they could enter. "Well obviously we can't go through the front door, so the next best choice is the back." Jeff nodded and the two hopped back in the car and drove around to the back of the factory.

As they drove around to the back Jeff noticed a whole bunch of signs lying around, but couldn't make out what they said. "Hey boss! I think we should stop and read these signs. They might help us get in faster."

Shawn glanced at them and shook his head. "We don't have time! Hunter and his team are probably right on our tails! Besides what could they possibly do to keep us out?"

When they got out in the back, they couldn't believe what the Hershey factory did to keep them out. "I can't believe their high tech security system is nothing but a bunch of guard dogs." Jeff said as he walked over to a fence blocking their entrance into the factory. "I mean those dogs look completely harmless."

There were about three or four pit bulls on the other side of the fence. The dogs were in a position that once somebody crossed the fence they were dog food. One had seen Jeff and eagerly went over to him. Jeff smiled and stuck his hand through to pet him, "Hey boss come here! These dogs are harmless. Come pet one!"

Shawn, a true dog lover at heart, couldn't resist and went over to the dogs. That's when all hell broke loose. Both Jeff and Shawn were thrown back from the fence as the dog went crazy. It had jumped against the fence and was shaking it in an attempt to break free. It's barking had woken up the other dogs who, as soon as they caught sight of them, joined him in attacking the fence.

"What the hell is wrong with those things?!" Shawn shouted, moving back some more when the fence started to wobble.

"How am I supposed to know?! They didn't do anything until they saw you." Jeff shouted back.

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is!" Jeff got up and dragged Shawn out of the sight of the dogs. As soon as he did the dogs immediately calmed down. Then slowly Shawn walked back in front of the dogs and they went crazy again.

"Well how do you like that. I wonder who trained them to do that?" Shawn said.

Jeff had noticed one of the signs littering the back and began reading it. "Specially trained guard dogs from the WWE. Will attack any superstar you want them too. Will not attack superstar lookalikes." He put the sign down and stared at Shawn, "I guess this is more of Hunter's doing."

Shawn was in the middle of a glaring contest with the dogs and wasn't paying much attention. "So this was the security system Hunter told them to get. I wonder what other surprises they have for us?"

Jeff snorted, "That doesn't help us. How are we gonna get past the dogs!"

Shawn stopped glaring at the dogs and turned to Jeff. "I have an idea!"

Jeff stared at him quizzically, "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Shut up or no more skittles for you!" Shawn smirked when Jeff's face paled when he threatened to cut him off. "Now as I was saying, since the dogs are trained to attack me why don't you lead them away, so I can sneak inside."

"Are you sure? I mean pits are really hard to handle when they see something they want...or want to bite."

Shawn waved his hand dismissively, "Oh relax and trust me already! This will work out fine."

Jeff shrugged and walked over to the fence, "Whatever you say boss." While Shawn hid out of sight from the dogs, Jeff climbed the fence and cut all of the dogs chains. When he felt he'd led them far enough from the doors he called back to Shawn. "Go inside! These dogs are hard to control!"

Shawn nodded and jumped over the fence, making a run for the door. The dogs caught sight of Shawn and tried to break free from Jeff's grasp. Which led to him to being dragged across the ground. "Shawn! Get in the damn factory already!"

Shawn had finally reached the door, but then realized he had forgotten one important piece of his plan. "Damn it! I forgot the keys!" He glanced back to see the dogs and Jeff getting closer. He decided then to use the next best he had. "Thank God for sweet chin music!" He glanced back at the dogs again before he began stomping his foot to get ready to superkick the door. "1...2...3..."

The dogs were still dragging Jeff who shouted, "Shawn your tuning up the band at a time like this?! Just kick the damn door in already!"

"4...5...Damn it Jeff! You made me lose count!" Irritated from losing count, he went ahead and kicked the glass pane of the door in. No sooner did he run trough the glass the dogs drug Jeff inside, as they followed close behind him. "Now we just have to find the chocolate!"

"Can't you focus on the problem at hand!" Jeff shouted.

"Which is ?"

"The fact that four crazed pit bulls are chasing you and dragging me through a chocolate factory!"

* * *

Chris was standing outside the car when Hunter pulled up. When the conscious members of Hunter's team saw all of the destruction they all had one thing to say, "Jeff was driving wasn't he?" Chris could only nod and sigh.

"I tried to keep going after I blew the tire, but I lost control and hit the hydrant. I know that by now Shawn's gotten to the factory, so what are we gonna do?"

"Don't worry. Shawn maybe in the factory, but there's no way he's gotten to the chocolate with the little security aid I got." Mark said.

Hunter stared at him confusedly, "What are you talking about deadman?"

Mark chuckled, "You and Shawn aren't the only ones with connections. I made a few calls and got some of those superstar attack dogs delivered to the factory. We still have time."

Hunter grinned, "Now that's what I'm talking about! Come on guys! We have one more chance to catch them, so lets not waste it!"

Everyone piled back into Hunter's car and as they drove Chris couldn't help but notice the unconscious forms of John and Randy. "Hey shouldn't someone at least try to wake them up. I mean we might need them when we get to the factory."

Dave shrugged from the front seat, "Don't worry about them. They were knocked out by Glen, so they'll come out of it eventually."

Chris then glanced at Matt and Chris, who were still covered in mustard. "What the hell happened to you?"

Matt glared at Adam and pointed a finger at him. "He made me fall into a vat of mustard."

"Are you ever gonna get over that?" Adam asked.

"No."

All Chris could do was shake his head at that. Something was telling him to stop asking questions but there was one thing that was still bothering him. "Hey Dave, How exactly did Shawn escape from the hotel anyway?" The growl from Hunter told him immediately that he wasn't going to any kind of answer for that question, so he decided to leave it alone and just enjoy the ride.

As soon as Hunter pulled up to the factory they saw Jeff's car. "Well we know they're here now, so what's the plan guys ?" Adam asked.

Hunter stepped out and looked around, noticing the shattered door and the broken chains. "Well I guess they had a run in with the dogs already." He grabbed his sledgehammer and turned to the others, "Alright! We have only an hour before the factory opens, if we can capture him and keep him away from the chocolate we'll have succeeded. Then we can move on to the final phase...breaking his habit."

"What happens if he escapes?" Chris asked.

Hunter glared at him, "Why is it that you always feel the need to ruin my moments! If he escapes we'll have to handle him at the show tonight. Once he gets that chocolate his brain is gonna shut down, so I know he'll pull something where everyone can see him."

"But what if..." Mark quickly covered Chris' mouth with his hand to keep the blonde from saying anything else to piss off their leader.

"Jericho, just shut up and let him talk!" Mark shouted. "Now tell us the plan."

Hunter nodded and began speaking, "The plan is really simple. Everyone split up when they get inside and as soon as someone finds him radio for backup, don't try to catch him on your own."

Suddenly the back doors of Hunter's truck opened and Randy and John staggered out in a daze, holding their heads. "What the hell happened to us?" John asked.

Hunter smirked, "Don't worry about that now. Shawn's made it into the factory and we're about to go in, you two up for it?"

Both Randy and John looked at each other before shouting, "Hell yeah!"

"That's the spirit!" Hunter said. "Now everyone be careful we got Shawn, four dogs, and a sugar high enigma in there. So things might get a little crazy in there. Everyone ready?!"

A chorus of "Yeahs!" echoed throughout the parking lot. The eight superstars entered cautiously through the shattered door as they all got into pairs and split up. Mark and Hunter walked through the halls factory listening for any barking, shouting, or cursing.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe the dogs chased him out." Mark said.

"No, he's definitely still here I can feel it." The game and the deadman paused in one of the halls trying to hear something, anything that could lead them to Shawn. Eventually a faint barking sound was heard.

"You hear that don't you Hunter?" Mark asked. The barking became louder and so did the sound of yelling, Shawn's yelling. A small figure from another hallway began rapidly approaching them. "Hunter look!"

Hunter turned to see something that in any other situation he would have found hilarious. Shawn was still being chased by the four guard dogs that showed no signs of slowing down, and Jeff was still hanging on to the chains which meant he was being dragged across the floor by the dogs. Hunter went to move out of the way, so the dogs wouldn't hit him, but something went wrong.

Shawn didn't have time to make any kind of stupid remark as he turned off onto another hall with two of the dogs still following him. However, the other two were moving toward Hunter, preparing to chase him like they had Shawn. The game had no other choice, but to take off running down the hall. "Mark what the hell man! I thought you said they're only supposed to go after Shawn!"

Realization spread across Mark's face when he figured out what happened. He took off running after Hunter and shouted. "I must have ordered the DX attack dogs instead! Those are trained to attack all members of DX past or present! Sorry bout that!"

All Hunter could do was growl. He glanced back and saw Jeff still lying on the ground where the dogs had split up. "Mark! Radio one of the others to get Jeff! I'll find a way to get rid of the dogs!"

"Roger that Hunter!" Mark stopped running turned to go back to where Jeff had been laid out by the dogs, only to find that the younger Hardy had disappered. "Where the hell could he have gone?"

* * *

Randy and John had made were still searching the factory for any traces of the heartbreak kid, but at the moment couldn't find anything. "I wonder where they keep all of the chocolate in this place anyway?" Randy asked.

"Do you honestly think that they keep some of the chocolate after they make it?" John replied.

Randy shrugged and kept walking, "I mean of course they deliver most of it, but don't you think they keep some of it too?"

"And what do they keep it in Randy?"

"The chocolate safe." Randy said simply.

John couldn't help but chuckle, "The what?"

Randy pointed to a huge bolted metal door that had a sign above it that said 'THE CHOCOLATE SAFE'. "See I told you that they had to keep it somewhere." He said smugly.

John stared in shock he really couldn't believe that there was an entire safe filled with chocolate, but that was giving him an idea. He grabbed his radio and tried to get Hunter. "Hunter! Come in! It's John."

Hunter grabbed his radio out of his jacket. He was really starting to wondered if these were really regular dogs. It didn't make sense that after 15 minutes of chasing him they weren't tired yet. "What is it?!"

John quirked his eyebrows at the sound of Hunter's voice. "Are you alright?"

"If you call being chased by four crazed dogs alright, then I'm doing great!"

John chuckled, "I told Mark to pay attention when he ordered those dogs, but anyway we know where Shawn's heading we found the chocolate safe."

"The chocolate what?"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either. We're at the end of the factory get here as soon as possible. We'll lock you in there and then we'll hide. That'll get rid of the dogs and you'll be in a perfect position to catch Shawn."

"Hmmm...it's worth a shot. I'll be there in five minutes, get the door open for me. Hunter out."

John nodded at Randy and they both went over to the heavy metal door and began to pull it open. No sooner did they have it open that they heard sound of barking dogs and jumped to either side of the door as Hunter ran inside. The dogs froze in their tracks and started barking at Hunter, who lay safe in one of the huge piles of chocolate. "Close the door guys!" Hunter shouted.

The two nodded and closed the door leaving Hunter alone with the chocolate. "It's about time you got here Hunt!" A familiar voice said from under some chocolate. Hunter couldn't believe it as Shawn crawled out from beneath the pile of chocolate he was hiding under.

"How the hell did you get in here?! And where's the dogs?" Hunter asked.

Shawn whistled and the two dogs popped up as well, wagging their tails obediently. "Not even dogs can resist me!" He said proudly.

Hunter snorted, "What'd you do? Offer them a lifetime supply of dog treats?"

Shawn cocked his head to the side, "How did you know? Well anyway buddy your little plan has failed all of this wonderful chocolate is coming with me!"

"Oh please Shawn. We're in a completely sealed room filled wall to wall with chocolate how exactly are you going to get away with all of this?"

"You know that's a very good question Hunter and I'd be glad to show you the answer." Shawn then walked over to the far side of the room and banged on the wall. Suddenly a loud humming sound filled the room and pieces of the chocolate began to disappear.

"What the hell did you do Shawn?!" Hunter shouted angrily.

"It's just the new state of the art industrial vacuum I got for this very occasion. It'll suck up just about anything."

Hunter couldn't believe it. By now half the room was empty. He knew there was a hose sucking up the chocolate he just had to find the hole where hose was and plug it up somehow. He waded over to where Shawn stood and began digging through the chocolate trying to find any kind of hole. He finally found it at the base of the wall. The hose was big, easily the size of a garbage can opening. He tried to think of something he could plug it with.

"It's no use Hunter! Just admit that I won for once." Shawn said.

Hunter looked at him then his sledgehammer when an idea hit him. '_Just because this end of the hose is that big, it doesn't mean the whole this is that size.'_ He kissed his sledgehammer before throwing into the the hose. His theory was right when slowly the suction from the hose stopped. "Your outta luck now Shawn. You may have your chocolate, but your stuck in here with me remember."

Shawn glared at him. "Your no fun Hunter, but I'm definitely getting my chocolate. You may want to stand back. Shawn banged on the wall again before running to the opposite side of the room. Hunter had barely made it before a big explosion tore out the wall.

Hunter staggered up and looked at what was now in the spot of where the wall used to be."What the hell?!" Outside in a huge dump truck sat Jeff and Punk. Rey and Glen were the ones manning the hose.

Shawn ran outside and jumped in the truck as did Rey and Glen. "Sorry Hunter, but I told you I'd get my chocolate didn't I?!" Jeff pulled off after that leaving a half destroyed factory and eight extremely pissed off superstars in their wake.

By now everyone had regrouped and were it what was left of the chocolate safe. It was Matt who spoke first, "What do we do now? He got away with the chocolate."

Randy spoke next, "I don't want to say it guys but I think we..." Hunter's raised hand cut him off.

"Don't even say we've failed Randy. It ain't over till it's over, and trust me this is far from over." Hunter said.

"Hunter man he has the chocolate. What else can we do?" John asked.

Mark answered, "Shawn likes being in the center of attention we all know that. He's gonna wait till the show to do anything with that chocolate and that's where we finally end this."

Hunter turned and faced his team, "This is it guys. The last plan. Let operation: Keep Shawn from eating the chocolate and destroying an arena commence!"

* * *

What will Shawn do now that he has his chocolate? Where is he getting all of those crazy gadgets from? What will Hunter's final plan be? Can they really break Shawn addiction? Will there be anymore crazed guard dogs? Hopefully not, but everything else we be answered for sure in the final chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok I know I said this was gonna be the final chapter, but I lied. I started writing this and I couldn't get everything I wanted in this chapter, so there will be another. I was suffering a major writer's block here and I'm not really satisfied with it, but please enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

The dump truck rumbled as it sped away from the factory. Somehow Rey, Glen, Jeff, and Punk had fit into truck. Jeff glanced around the packed cab of the truck and noticed they were missing their leader. "Hey guys where's Shawn?"

Punk shrugged, "He said he was going to make sure the chocolate was safe. He climbed out the window a few minutes ago."

"JEFF STOP THIS TRUCK!" Glen shouted. Jeff slammed on breaks throwing everyone forward into the windshield. "You left him alone with a half ton of chocolate! Have you gone completely insane!"

"I really fail to see the problem here. He's got his chocolate and now he has pay up. Let him enjoy it while it lasts." Punk said.

Rey raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Punk gave Rey a cryptic smile, "You'll see."

Glen glared at them and stepped out of the truck, "Stupid Shawn and his stupid flamethrower." He climbed into the back of the truck where he found Shawn happily munching on a Hershey bar. "Shawn get your ass back in that truck!"

Shawn stared at him for a moment then continued eating as if Glen wasn't even there. After taking a few more bites of chocolate he finally answered, "I'm only keeping the chocolate safe, so why should I have to move! You're supposed to be listening to me!"

As soon as Shawn said that Glen knew he had finally lost it. He should have known that as soon as he got the chocolate his brain would be going on a permanent vacation. He didn't want to do it, but drastic times called for drastic measures. "Shawn! I said get your fat ass back in the truck!"

Shawn froze, dropping the pieces of chocolate he held. He stood up slowly and Glen flinched at look he gave him. '_Maybe I went a little too far.'_ Glen thought.

"What did you just say to me?" Shawn said menacingly. The heartbreaker began charging toward him and before Glen could get out of the way, he was tackled by a rage filled Shawn.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He shouted. They were rolling around on the ground with Shawn hitting him with force Glen hadn't known Shawn had.

Shawn had grabbed him by the throat and was banging his head on the ground between words, "How dare you call me fat!" Shawn continued to punch and kick him with all the strength his current sugar high would allow him too. "NOBODY CALLS ME FAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Inside the truck Jeff, Punk, and Rey were watching through the mirrors. "Shouldn't we go help him?" Rey asked.

"Yeah right!" Jeff and Punk said simultaneously.

"If there's anything that pisses Shawn off, it's someone calling him fat. I'm not getting involved especially since he's still providing me with my skittles." Jeff said.

The three heard the sounds of fighting, a loud thud, and then complete silence. Then the door to the truck opened. Shawn stepped inside as he struggled to pull Glen's unconscious body inside with him. "A little help here please?"

Everyone stared in shock as Punk nervously helped him back in the truck. "Umm...I think we start on the rest of the plan before the others find us." Punk said

Rey nodded, "We should. It's gonna take a while to melt all that chocolate, set up your entrance at the arena, and finish up your new pyro."

Shawn pouted, "We really have to melt the chocolate?! I mean that's a crime against nature and my stomach!"

"It was also your idea." Jeff muttered under his breath.

Of course Shawn heard him and as payback picked up a bag of his skittles and threw them out the window. Shawn ignored Jeff's horrified as face and continued talking, "That's not the point! After all the trouble we went through to get it, we have to destroy it! That doesn't make sense!"

"Shawn you can still eat melted chocolate you know." His three minions said.

"Oh. Never mind then. Well before we set everything up we have a little stop to make. I need a little favor from a certain boss of ours..."

* * *

The sun had begun to rise as the eight superstars drove back to the hotel. None of them could speak. They were all shocked that Shawn had actually managed to pull off his chocolate heist. "What the hell..." Hunter muttered as he pulled into the parking lot. Vince stood in front of the hotel, a scowl etched on to his face. Everyone stepped out quietly as they prepared to face the wrath of their boss.

"Now would someone mind telling me...HOW THE HELL DID HE MANAGE TO ESCAPE?"

Hunter winced as he stepped up, "He had help. We really weren't expecting that and we were kind of at a disadvantage."

Vince looked down at his watch, "The factory opens up in 45 minutes. This is gonna be all over the papers! You have to find him before he does something crazy!"

Mark stared at him quizzically, "You mean he hasn't come back here yet?"

Vince shook his head, "No one's seen him here. The truck he used to carry the chocolate had a tracking device in it. The signal was lost a little after the heist. Did he get all of the chocolate?"

"No." Hunter said. "He got a little over half of it though."

If it could, Vince's glare intensified before he sighed, "Listen we all know Shawn isn't actually gonna eat all of that chocolate. Especially since he gets so pissed off whenever someone even hints that he's getting fat."

Hunter suddenly broke out in a grin. He had just remembered the last phase of his plan. "Listen guys! I have another idea. I know exactly how we're gonna catch and break Shawn's chocolate addiction."

"Of course you do Hunter and that's exactly why he escaped in the first place." Vince said sarcastically.

Hunter glared at him before turning to his teammates, "Don't you remember? I said there were three phases of my plan. We still have one phase left and like I said before it isn't over 'till it's over."

Dave chuckled, "Well we have come all this way. It couldn't hurt to try one more time. Besides, what could he possibly do at the show anyway?"

The sound of breaking glass drew everyone's attention to Hunter's car where there was a brick sticking out of the windshield. Hunter sighed when he saw a rainbow colored head sticking out of the window of the car that sped off after the brick was thrown. Hunter growled as he walked over and retrieve the brick and saw there was a note attached.

"Damn Shawn... couldn't you have just called me again." Hunter muttered. He took the note and after getting everyone's attention began reading it aloud:

**Just for the record Hunter, no I couldn't have called you again! I didn't want to and I lost my phone somewhere. I think some of the chocolate melted around it and I ate it last night. That would explain when ever I try to call it, I start hearing my theme music somewhere. Well anyway if I just sent this brick through Hunter's window it means you failed and I'm a happy heartbreaker because I have my chocolate now. I can't wait for the show tonight! The crowd is in for a big surprise when I unveil my new pyro. It'll be just like the fireworks from Kev's birthday except they're light the whole arena up! **

**Love Shawn. **

**A.K.A HBK, the showstopper, the icon, Mr. Wrestlemania, the headliner, and the main event!**

Everyone's faces were frozen in horror. They couldn't believe what the note had just said. Dave shook his head, "Haven't we told him a hundred times not to use all of his nicknames when sending a letter. It just gets irritating after awhile."

Matt nodded, "I know, I mean he could just stop after HBK. He doesn't need to go through all six."

"Shut up! We have more important things to worry about then Shawn's lack of writing skills and the fact that he might have ate his phone. He's gonna blow that arena into outer space if we don't catch him!" Hunter shouted.

"Don't you think we know that?!" John shouted back. "There's only so much we can do if we don't know where he is. We don't even know what he's making his pyro out of."

"That doesn't matter. We can't just sit here and wait for him to show up tonight. There has to be something we can do to stop him." Randy said.

The ringing of a cell phone interrupted everyone's thoughts. Vince quickly answered the phone, hoping for some new information on Shawn's location. "What do you mean someone's broken into the arena!" Heads snapped to face the chairman whose face quickly turned from pink to red to a nice purple color Jeff might use to dye his hair one day. "Alright! Alright! I'll send someone over to check it out. You're sure there's no one else there? Ok. Goodbye."

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"There was a break in at the arena a little while ago. As far as I know nothing is missing, but I want some of you to go and check it out. The rest of you, I want you to look for Shawn and get as much rest as you can. You still have matches tonight." Vince ordered.

"How are we supposed to wrestle and stop Shawn at the same time?!" Adam exclaimed.

Vince grinned. "Easy. Hunter, you and Shawn are gonna have a match tonight. It's gonna be completely unscripted. Do whatever you can to tire him out, so you can end this crazy addiction once and for all. I am _not_ gonna have have this happen again, understand?"

Eight heads nodded at their boss when his limo pulled up, "Good. I'll leave the rest to you." He said as he stepped inside. "I want this to end tonight."

"You're not the only one. We'll do our best." Hunter said.

"That's all I want." Vince closed the door to the limo and it immediately pulled off. "Driver, back to headquarters please." As soon as they got far enough away from the hotel the limo slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road.

An unexpected, yet familiar voice answered him back. "Sure thing Vince!" The window rolled down and revealed Shawn dressed in a chauffeur uniform with Jeff behind the wheel. "I bet you're shocked to see me aren't ya?!"

"Shawn what the hell are you doing?! Let me out of here this instant!" He shouted.

Shawn tapped Jeff on the shoulder signaling him to start driving, "See I'm afraid I can't do that Vinny Mac. I need your help to get Hunter off my back and my plan to work, so you're gonna be spending a lot of time with me today. Back to to the hideout Jeff!"

Vince stared at him in confusion, "Where did you find a hideout in the middle of Hershey?"

"Don't worry about that just know that I found one."

Vince sighed and leaned back into the seat poured himself a drink, "Now I think I know how Dave and Chris felt when that whole deer incident happened!"

* * *

Hunter turned back to the others after Vince had left. "Great! Now that he's gone we can get started. We're not going to the arena understand?"

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"We already know Shawn did it, so there's no point wasting our time to go see what he did. Besides we have some work to do here."

"What kind of work?" Randy asked warily.

Hunter grinned evilly, "Nothing much. It's just for the last part of the plan. Now what we're going to do is..." Before he could finish another brick hit another one of the windows of his car. He twitched when he saw a mask covered head sticking out of a car that just happen to speed off then. "Damn it Shawn! If you break one more of my windows...!"

While Hunter was ranting about insane heartbreakers and chocolate, Mark casually walked over to the window and grabbed the note. He slapped Hunter a few times to make him shut up before he began reading this one:

**Hi again! I just wanted to tell you this chocolate is awesome! No wonder this is the chocolate capital of the U.S. Now I have some news for you. As an added incentive (and yes Hunter I can spell incentive) to get you to leave me alone I have kidnapped our favorite boss, and if you don't stop coming after me I'm going to attach him to part of my pyro and blow him sky high! Now leave me and my chocolate in peace and I promise our boss will leave the show in one piece.**

**Love Shawn.**

**A.K.A HBK, the showstopper, the icon, Mr. Wrestlemania, the headliner, and the main event!**

John opened his mouth to speak, but Hunter held his hand up to stop him. John stared at him confusedly until he heard the sound of another breaking window, and saw Hunter had gotten another brick. Hunter grabbed it and the whole window shattered. He stared for a moment and angrily began to read it:

**P.S.**

**I finally found my phone! I didn't eat it after all. I guess I won't have to send you these bricks anymore, or maybe I will. They were fun to throw at your windows! I can't wait to see you at the show tonight!**

Everyone just shook their heads. They really wondered how chocolate could make someone go that crazy, "He's finally lost it, hasn't he Hunter?" John asked.

Hunter nodded, "Yup. When he starts using words like incentive and knows what they mean, the chocolate has finally melted into his brain. Well guys let's get to work on the plan!"

"Wait a minute! He just threatened to blow up Vince and we're not even gonna do anything?" Adam shouted.

Hunter shrugged, "I mean Shawn's not stupid. He knows if he blows up Vince he's obviously out of a job, so I don't think he'll go that far."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Hunter continued talking, "Now look, when Vince mentioned how Shawn hates when anyone calls him fat it gave me an idea."

Matt eyed him warily, "What kind of idea?"

Hunter just smilled, "Anybody got a camcorder?"

* * *

The arena was a full of energy as the superstars and divas prepared for the show. Mark stood outside of Hunter's dressing room door, glaring at anyone who happened to walk by him. Everyone else knew something was up, but no one was stupid enough to ask about it.

"Hunter are you sure that tape is going to work?" Randy asked.

"Sure it will! Have any of my ideas failed so far?"

"Well..." Randy began.

"Randy you finish that sentence I'll make sure you're the only one in the room when we show this video to Shawn, and he won't be tied up this time."

Randy instantly shut his mouth and turned to Chris, "So has Matt seen Shawn yet?"

Chris shook his head, "No I just talked to him. He told me everyone else but Shawn and Jeff are here. He did see something weird though."

"What was it?" Hunter asked.

"He said one of the production trucks outside has this strange looking hose running from one of the truck into the arena somewhere." Chris explained.

"That is classic Shawn. Chris, I want you and John to find where this hose leads, and do it fast. My match with Shawn starts soon."

"Alright." Chris nodded as he and John left the dressing room. Hunter checked his watch. The show was reaching the half way point and he still had no idea if Shawn would actually Show up. He knew they had a match, but that had never stopped Shawn from doing something crazy before.

'_He'd better be here, or I don't know how we're gonna stop him!'_

A sudden knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Mark stepped inside, quickly looking behind him to make sure none of Shawn's minions were out there. "Hunter, you got five minutes before your match. Get out there."

"No one's seen Shawn have they?"

Mark shook his head, "No. Glen, Punk, and Rey all disappeared after their matches too. Vince and Jeff haven't been seen yet either."

"Alright. Everyone knows what to do during the match right?"

"Yeah. I told John and Chris to radio me if they find anything. Hopefully if we find Vince then we'll find out more about Shawn's plan."

Hunter nodded and walked out with Mark. "Make sure everyone's in their positions. I already know that Shawn has some other trick up his sleeve."

As his music began playing he walked out to the ring like usual, becoming a human water fountain and all. While he waiting to Shawn to appear he happened to notice something odd about the ceiling, '_What the hell? That's the same setup from Shawn's entrance at Wrestlemania XII!' _He squinted and could make out a small figure in the rafters of the arena.

"I really don't believe this." Hunter muttered to himself. "He really has lost it."

Shawn stood in the rafters, completely harnessed up for his entrance. In one hand was the rope he was going to hold on to as he slid to the ring and in the other he held the hose that was connected to his supply of melted chocolate. He was in Hershey after all, how could he not share his good fortune with the audience, and of course it would distract Hunter too.

He heard the static from his radio and quickly answered it, "Everything set Jeff?"

"Yeah everything is good to go. You wouldn't believe how much help Vince has been! You ready?"

"Of course! They don't call me the showstopper for nothing." Shawn set the radio down behind him as he waited for Jeff's command, ignoring the strange banging sound he heard in the background.

"Alright your theme music is starting in 5...4...3..2...Oh Shit! They found me!"

"What?!" The sounds of fighting could be heard from radio as Jeff fought off his captors. "Damn! This isn't good." He hadn't planned them finding him so fast. He had no other choice but to go on with the plan. "Jeff hit my music!"

The arena exploded into cheers as 'Sexy Boy' began playing. Shawn couldn't help but grin even though his second in command had probably been captured. He was going to do this no matter what. He could see some people staring confusedly at the stage to see why he hadn't coming out yet. As he began sliding down the cable only one thought ran through his head, _'It's time to finish this Hunter!_

* * *

What is Shawn gonna do with a hose full of chocolate? What's this big plan Hunter keeps talking about? What's on that tape Hunter made? How will it help break Shawn's addiction? Why in the hell would anyone want to kidnap Vince? And why does Shawn uses all of his nicknames when he writes a letter? We'll probably never find out the answer to that last question or the last two for that matter. So many questions that will be answered in the real final chapter! Well at least it should be the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! The final chapter. I just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews they've sent me. They've really made my day. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter is quite long compared to the others and I was going to split it in two but I couldn't figure out where I should do it, so have fun and lets see how the craziness ends!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Summary: After Vince sends all three brands to the chocolate capital of the US for a show, Hunter has to form a surveillance team to keep Shawn from getting any form of chocolate that could cause him to get sugar high and cause more trouble than even DX could imagine. Will the game succeed or will the crafty showstopper outsmart him?

* * *

John and Chris raced through the parking lot. They had found Vince tied up and gagged in one of the empty dressing rooms. He'd told them that Jeff had stolen the keys to one of the production trucks and was hiding in there. After they put the gag back on him they went out searching for the truck.

"Come on! We don't have that much time left. I just saw Hunter come out his dressing room before we came out here!" John shouted.

"I know! I know! Let's just think, Matt said he saw some kind of hose coming from one of the trucks, but where is it?" Chris thought aloud.

"It's that one right over there." Matt said as he came out from his hiding place in another truck. "I saw Glen leave out of there a few minutes ago. I was waiting for you to get here before I did anything, but as long you two were taking, I was gonna go raid the place myself."

Chris glared at him, "Shut up Hardy!" He turned back to John, "Matt and I will go inside. You'll stay out here in case we don't catch him." John nodded and hid back in the truck Matt had came out of.

Chris stood on side of the door while Matt stood on the other. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Ready."

Both Matt and Chris started banging on the door. They knew Jeff was inside because they had heard his voice, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Damn!" Matt shouted. "He must have locked it."

Chris snorted and stood in front of the door, "So what? Breaking a door down shouldn't be two hard for us. I mean we are wrestlers after all, well I am anyway."

"Now is not the time for your ego to get out of line. As far as we know, Shawn has been feeding my brother a steady supply of skittles, so who knows what he's capable of."

"Fine. Let's break this thing down on three. 1...2...3!" The two superstars ran toward the door with as much force as they could, knocking the door completely off its hinges.

"...Oh Shit! They found me!" A shocked Jeff said into his headset.

He tried to make a run for it, but Matt caught him and speared him to the ground. Jeff kicked his brother in the stomach and went after Chris, slamming his head into the the side of truck. Matt had gotten back up and grabbed Jeff from behind in an attempt to pull him off Chris. In all of the commotion of the fight Jeff still heard Shawn's voice say, "Hit my music!" So in attempt to follow his bosses command, Jeff slammed Matt's head into the console that controlled the music.

Since Matt was dazed after Jeff used his head to start playing Sexy Boy, Chris was the only obstacle keeping him from the door. He solved this problem with one simple move...a knee to the groin. As Chris crumpled to the ground in pain Jeff sped out of the production truck.

"See ya after the show guys!" Jeff shouted as he ran out of the truck with Matt and Chris staggering out behind him.

John heard the footsteps as Jeff got closer to the truck, he grabbed the latch of the door preparing to open it, but when he tried it the door wouldn't open. "Shit! Somebody's locked me in here!" He started pounding on the door in an attempt to get help, "Matt! Chris! Let me out of here!"

When Jeff passed the noisy truck he had to snicker, '_I knew it would pay off to have Rey follow them out here!_' he thought. Jeff sprinted away from the two other superstars who seemed to be running off a some kind of sugar high or it could have been desperation, he didn't know. When he finally made it back into arena he headed straight for the ring. He had to get to Shawn before the others tried anything.

Chris and Matt leaned against the truck John was trapped in as they watched Jeff get away. "Damn! We almost had him!"

"That's the same thing Hunter said before Shawn blew out the wall of the chocolate safe." Matt pointed out.

"Matt do you not understand the words shut up?!" Chris shouted. "Hunter's going to kill us! Where the hell is John anyway?!" The banging of the truck caught their attention and Matt hesitantly opened the door and one very angry John Cena fell out.

"What the hell took you so long to open the door?!"

"How the hell did you get locked in?!" Chris countered.

"I'm not sure. I heard Jeff running past and I tried to open the door and it was locked. One of Shawn's minions must have been out here too and locked me inside."

"We need to radio Mark. We said we'd contact him if anything happened." Matt explained.

Chris and John nodded, "Matt, I saw the controls for the hose back in the truck. I'll go cut it off and you and John radio the others and get to the ring."

"Got it." John said as he and Matt ran back inside the arena, "You think Mark's got everyone ready?"

"I hope so. If not, we're gonna have some problems on our hands."

"Yeah. Let's just hope Shawn doesn't think like we do."

"John, this is Shawn we're talking about here. I don't think it's possible for him to think like most people.

* * *

Shawn could hear the cheers intensify when the audience realized it was him sliding down from the ceiling. He had rigged the cable so that this time he would end up right in the center of the ring. As he spun around in the ring he hit the switch on the hose spraying chocolate on the audience throughout the arena.

Hunter just stared at him in disbelief, '_Wow. Only Shawn would think of something this crazy.' _When the audience realized it was only chocolate they began cheering even louder. All Hunter could do was stand there and shake his head.

When the referee entered the ring he had to do a quick double take at Shawn. He had to make sure he wasn't seeing things and that there really was a chocolate firing hose in the Showstopper's hands. Sighing, and wondering why the wrestlers he worked with were so crazy he had the bell rung and jumped to the side of the ring. This was a good thing because as soon as Shawn heard the bell ring he fired a blast of chocolate at Hunter which the game barely dodged.

"Shawn what the hell is the matter with you?!" Hunter shouted as he dodged another blast of chocolate.

"This is a no DQ match remember? I can do whatever I want and tonight my mode of attack involves this hose! Once you taste this chocolate Hunter you'll be as addicted as I am!"

Hunter glared at Shawn before a blast of chocolate hit him in the face, covering him from his head to his waist. "Oh hell no! You're in for it now Shawny!" Hunter slid out of the ring grabbing his sledgehammer from underneath it. '_Those guys better put that hose out of commission before I start having flashbacks from Kev's birthday and try to strangle him again!'_

"Hunter! Get back in here!" Shawn shouted as he pointed the hose at Hunter again, but this time nothing worked. He hit the button a few more times, but no chocolate came out. "Oh this sucks! I couldn't have ran out already!"

Hunter grinned as he got back into the ring. He tackled Shawn to the ground, knocking the hose from his hands. He quickly stood up, slamming his sledgehammer into the hose repeatedly to make sure it was destroyed. Shawn glared at him and speared him to the mat. They began rolling around the ring. Hunter was throwing punches left and right. Though not too hard because he needed Shawn conscious to finish his plan. Shawn had finally had enough and kneed him him the stomach to throw him off.

"Alright. If you want to get serious then we'll do it your way!" Shawn charged toward Hunter, chopping him in the chest. "That's for waiting so long to say hi to me when we first got here!!" Another chop. "That's for trying to trap me in the hotel!" Another chop. "And that's for trying to keep me away from my chocolate!"

Hunter was pissed off. He was now gonna have a bunch of red hand prints on his chest, he was covered in chocolate, and when he was fighting Shawn his sledgehammer had mysteriously disappeared. Shawn had finally gotten tired of chopping him and ran into the ropes, hitting his flying shoulder, which knocked him to the floor. Instead of going up to the top rope to drop the elbow like he usually did, Shawn once again slid out of the ring and crawled under it.

Hunter got up slowly. His chest was killing him. When this was all over he was definitely gonna make Shawn pay. When he got out the ring to find his opponent he was unprepared for what he saw.

Shawn had come back from under the ring dragging a rocket, a rocket nearly three times as big and three times as powerful as his old one. "Holy shit! Where did that come from?!"

"It's part of my new pyro! Do you like it?"

"You're not really gonna light that up in here, are you?" Hunter asked nervously.

Shawn began hitting some buttons on the the rocket, but shook his head. "Not yet. After I beat you I'm gonna use this to celebrate with the fans!" Shawn said happily as he patted his rocket. "I set it to go off in about 45 minutes. This way everyone else in the back can enjoy it too!" Before Hunter could say anything else Shawn disappeared under the ring again and this time pulled out a steel chair with him. "Sorry Hunter, but I'll have to clock you with this chair now. If I don't, my plan won't work!"

"Well your plan may not work...but mine will. Guys Now!" As soon as Hunter shouted his teammates suddenly started appearing. Mark and Dave ran out from the crowd and Adam and Randy came out from behind to announcing table. All four of them surrounded Shawn and Hunter, waiting for his signal to move in. "Shawn I've made sure that this time you aren't going to escape."

"Well Hunter...Nice job but you forgot about one thing..." He paused and whistled. Jeff, Rey, Glen, and the two guard dogs from the factory appeared from under the ring. Shawn turned to Jeff and threw him a bag of skittles, "That's your reward for warning me about this part of his plan."

Hunter stared at him quizzically, "Why was everyone hiding under the ring?"

"Well how else do you think I got to keep my rocket under there? It did help after Jeff told me you were planning to attack me!"

"Shawn this is between you and me so let's just settle this without the others."

Shawn shook his head, "I don't think so. Guys...and dogs... get them!"

No one in the audience was quite sure about what was going on, but they had to admit it was funny watching all of them beat the hell out of each other. Glen had Mark in a headlock, punching him hard in the face as revenge for hitting him in the head with a beer bottle earlier. "Come on Glen! Is a flamethrower really worth all this?!" He shouted.

Glen released him and started shaking him roughly, "It cooks people and burgers! Don't you understand that! I can save so much time by grilling everyone and everything."

Mark couldn't help but laugh even though he was sure he was missing some brain cells after all that shaking, "What's so funny?" Glen asked.

"You. Shawn said after he got his chocolate he'd deliver you your flamethrower right?"

Glen nodded and released Mark, "Yeah why?"

"Well he has his chocolate and you still don't have a flamethrower, do you?"

Glen shook his head. "No...I don't." It was like a light bulb came on inside Glen's head. He turned away from Mark and stalked over to Shawn, who was busy fending off Hunter's attacks. He picked Shawn up by his neck and was dangling him in the air. "Where the hell is my flamethrower heartbreaker?!"

Shawn froze and gasped out, "Uhh...what flamethrower would that be again?"

Glen glared at him and dropped him to the ground, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. That flamethrower is my reward for helping you out and I have yet to see it!"

"Well you see...what happened was..." Shawn stuttered out as he began backing away from him, trying to avoid a chokeslam.

"Well?" Glen said menacingly.

"Look you'll get your flamethrower alright! I've delivered everything else, haven't I?" Shawn said.

Rey's ears tuned into the last part of the conversation and he stopped kicking Dave. "No you haven't! You said I would have the 619 by now, but I called home earlier and I got someone else's house!"

"Well did you dial your number Rey?" Dave asked.

"No. Shawn told me that when I got the 619, whatever number I put in after it should come back to my house."

"I _told_ you that when you get some brick mail with the transfer papers, then you would own the 619. You really should pay more attention little man." Shawn's eyes widened when he realized what he said and quickly raised his hands in apology. "Come on Rey...you know I didn't mean that."

Rey stalked toward Shawn, an icy glare in his and looking like he was ready to strangle somebody. "Shawn...did you just call me little?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

Shawn looked around frantically before his eyes settled on Adam, "No he did it!" Shawn shouted as he pointed at Adam.

"What?!" Before Adam could get out of the way Rey ran charged toward him and dropkicked him. While he was blocking Rey's anger charged kicks all he could think was, '_I'm never doing Hunter any kind of favors again!'_

Hunter couldn't believe this. "Why would he believe you and he was standing right in front of you when you said it?"

Shawn grinned, "Rey will believe anything when he's angry." Shawn got up and began making his way back up the ramp, completely free of interference. Mark and Dave had their hands full trying to break Rey away from Adam and the dogs had started chasing Hunter and Glen was chasing the dogs. "Jeff let's go!"

Jeff turned to Randy sadly and pouted, "Sorry Randy, Shawn said we can't play no more, but as a parting gift..." He pulled the confused Randy into position and quickly gave him a twist of fate before running after Shawn.

Shawn paused at the top of the ramp to gaze at his handiwork. He couldn't wait until his rocket went off. After all had been working on it for months. He knew the crowd would love it. "Jeff we did a good job. We got my chocolate, your skittles, and we put Hunter's team out of commission."

"Not his whole team..." A familiar voice said from behind him.

Shawn turned around in shock as he saw John, Matt, and Chris standing in front of them. "Sorry Shawn, but your little minion over there didn't get rid of us." John said smugly.

Shawn glared at them, "Oh you're no fun."

Matt and Chris ignored Shawn and instead turned to Jeff, "Hey little brother. You know Chris and I have a little something we want to give you after what you did to us earlier."

Jeff started back away slowly. He could tell he was in for it now. "What is it Matty?"

Chris and Matt grinned evilly before saying, "PAYBACK!" Matt speared Jeff off the side of the stage and as soon as Matt got up Chris did a moonsault off of the side of the stage, landing squarely on top of Jeff. Shawn looked at John nervously. For the first time since his plan started Shawn didn't have his second in command and realized this might be a problem.

John smiled, "Now it's just you and me Shawn."

Shawn's face turned from anger to nervousness to cockiness when he saw the shadow of someone behind him. "No it's you, me, and...Punk" he said gesturing behind John.

Punk smiled at Shawn as stepped out from the curtain and stood next to John, "You know I wouldn't be relaxing just yet my friend." he said to Shawn.

Shawn quirked his eyebrows at the two, "What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping you'd ask me that." Punk said as he walked toward Shawn. "You see, I was looking around your hotel room after we came back from the chocolate factory and I saw something very interesting. Would you like to know what that was?"

Shawn shook his head, "Not really."

"Too bad cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. You see I found a couple empty cases of Pepsi in your room. Which is odd because I sill haven't seen any of my lifetime supply of soda yet. In fact, the only person you've actually paid is Jeff." By now Punk had slid behind Shawn, sandwiching him between John and himself.

"So after a long set of negotiations we've brought Punk over to our side and he was more than happy to set you up for the trap."

"What trap? I mean all you've done is surround me. How is this a trap?!"

"Well allow Punk to explain that." John nodded at him, "Go ahead Punk."

Punk quickly spun Shawn around and pulled him into position for the G.T.S, holding him tightly even as he struggled frantically. "Let me go Punk!" Shawn tried everything. He punched, kicked, and even pulled hair, but Punk to let him go.

"Sorry Shawn. This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." Punk dropped Shawn from his shoulders, delivering the knee to his head and knocking him out cold. The force from the kick cause him to fall neatly into John's arms.

John smirked at the unconscious heartbreaker in his arms and carried him backstage,"This was just perfect!We've caught him and now it's time for the most important part of the plan...breaking the habit."

* * *

Shawn awoke with a headache, a really bad headache. '_Stupid Punk and his stupid knee!'_ He winced as bright light filled the room, but when he tried to cover his eyes he found that he couldn't move his arms. In fact, he couldn't move anything. He looked down and realized that he'd been tied, duct taped, and handcuffed to a chair. "Hunter you asshole! Let me out of here!"

"I told you we should have duct taped his mouth too." John said.

Hunter walked over to Shawn stood in front of him, "Well it's too late now. We got him and now with the help of television and our amazing acting skills we will finally end your crazy chocolate addiction."

Shawn glared at him as he struggled violently to get loose from the chain, "Your plan will never work Hunter! Jeff and the others will find me!"

Hunter smirked, "By the time they wake up after the beatings we gave them, it'll be all over." Hunter pulled a remote out of his jacket and hit a button, a TV screen descended out of a hole in the ceiling. "Randy. John. The curlers please."

"Curlers? What are you gonna do with curlers?" Randy and John stood on opposite sides of him, each of them holding a small eye lash curler. They attached the curlers on his eyes and locked them so they wouldn't close and would keep his eyes open. "Nooo! You can't do this to me!"

Randy patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry Shawn. If your eyes get dry we'll be standing by with some eye drops for you. Roll the film Hunter!"

Hunter nodded and hit another button on the remote, "You got it."

The screen turned on and the DX logo flashed on the screen. "You're gonna break my habit by showing me our old DX promos?" Shawn asked jokingly.

"Just keep watching Shawn. Keep watching." Hunter said.

Hunter's face appeared on screen with his trademark grin. "Shawn if you're watching this then we've captured you and we're getting ready to break your habit." The camera zoomed out to show Hunter was holding his sledgehammer and was surrounded by chocolate.

"Now Shawn, these pieces of chocolate represent your brain on an average day." Then without warning Hunter began breaking the chocolate into small pieces with his sledgehammer. "This is what happens to your brain after you eat chocolate. Do you really want your brain to be smashed into tiny little pieces Shawn?!"

"NOOOO! HUNTER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Shawn screamed. He couldn't believe that Hunter had destroyed all of that precious chocolate right in front of his eyes. "This is just cruel and unusual punishment!" Shawn tried to close his eyes, but then remembered they were pried open.

The Hunter in the video started speaking, "Now Shawn, I really don't understand you sometimes. You go insane when people call you fat, yet you can eat twice your weight in chocolate."

A video of him dancing in the ring a few years ago was suddenly playing on screen and Hunter continued talking. "This is you now..." Then another video began to play. This time of Randy in a fat suit, so that it looked like he weighted 500 pounds. He had on a blond wig and cowboy hat and was wearing Shawn's black and red chaps. He was dancing around singing Sexy boy. "...And this is you in about 5 years. Give or take 1 or 2."

If Shawn's eyes weren't pried open he'd be twitching uncontrollably right now. That was just a little too disturbing, even for him."This..." he started shakily, "Isn't gonna...work. With all the exercise I get, I'd definitely work off that chocolate."

"Wow Shawn you've really impressed me. I didn't think you'd be this hard to break. I hate to do this to you buddy, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Randy stared at him in shock, "Hunter you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Hunter grinned evilly, "Yeah. It's time to show him...**the clips!"**

"Are you sure we should do that Hunter? Who knows what those could do to his mind?"

"John we have no other choice. I thought for sure the whole fat suit thing would break him down."

John sighed, "Fine."

"Gentlemen, please put on your shades and earplugs please." Hunter ordered.

Shawn looked around nervously as John, Hunter, and Randy put on a set of dark shades. "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm sorry Shawn." John said as he put his earplugs in, "But after this you should feel fine in a few hours."

Hunter pulled his shades down, "Shawn you're about to see a bunch of clips showing why chocolate is bad for you. These images and sounds will be imprinted into your brain, so that every time you think of chocolate these you'll see these in your mind. Only problem is we haven't tested it yet, but I do know it won't kill you!" He slapped Shawn on the shoulder. "Randy! Start the video."

Randy nodded and hit another button on the remote. Shawn stared at the screen in horror as a bunch of movie clips started flashing across the screen. He saw cavities, needles, dentists, and that clip of Randy in a fat suit again. Even though he was sure that some of the clips in the video had nothing to do with chocolate, like the clips of bald people. He was sure that was just Hunter teasing him about losing his hair again. The clips were getting worse by the minute and Shawn wasn't sure how much more he could take. Then finally the torture was over.

Hunter looked down at Shawn and removed the eye curlers. Even after he did that his eyes were wide open. He seemed like he was in some kind of hypnotic daze and every so often he would start twitching and screaming. '_hmm. Maybe we should have tested it on somebody else first. I might have fried his brain.' _

Randy inched over to Shawn and untied him from the chair. "Hunter I told you we shouldn't have did that! Now he looks crazier than he was before."

"Randy has a point Hunter. We might have traumatized him for life." John pointed out.

"Oh come on! He isn't that bad!" Hunter said.

A sudden scream of "The chocolate has betrayed me!" From Shawn caught of all their attention. The three superstars stared nervously at each other. Vince was going to kill them all after he found out what they did to Shawn.

"Okay...maybe we should do something." He walked back in front of Shawn. "Come on buddy snap out of it!" When Shawn wouldn't screaming about chocolate Hunter had to resort to slapping him. "Shawn it's just chocolate! You'll be fine!" Hunter shouted between slaps.

Shawn started blinking wildly, "What the hell did you guys do to me!"

Randy decided this was the perfect time to see if their plan worked, "Shawn...would you like some chocolate?"

Shawn's eyes lit up and and a dreamy smile was instantly on his face. Randy sighed. "I guess the plan didn't work after all." He looked back at Shawn and gasped. The dreamy look on his face had disappeared and a look of horror had replaced it.

"No...no...no!" He shouted. "Hunter you asshole! Give me my happy thoughts of chocolate back!

Hunter shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You're much too dangerous when you have happy thoughts about chocolate, so we'll try it this way for a while."

Shawn jumped out of the chair and made a dash for the door, "If that video you showed me was supposed to make me hate chocolate it didn't work. I'm going to get me some chocolate and get my brain back to normal!" As Shawn ran out the door Hunter couldn't help but laugh. As a result of the video Shawn had gained a particularity bad twitch whenever someone says the word chocolate.

Hunter, Randy, and John began chasing after him. "Come on! He's on his way back to the ring. He had some bars of chocolate attached to his rocket for 'emergency use'. I guess this is the emergency he was talking about."

John's eyes widened as he remembered something, "The rocket! How long have we been in there with him?"

Randy looked down at his watch, "About 35 minutes. We have 10 minutes to catch Shawn and get everyone out of here. I guess it's a good thing the show just ended."

"Yeah." Hunter said. "But everyone else is still here. Radio the others and tell them to clear this place out now! In 3 minutes I want the only people in here to be us and Shawn." When they got to the entrance to ring Hunter said, "I want you two to go wait at the exit. It'll be easier to catch him if it's just the two of us."

"Right." John and Randy said as they ran toward the exit.

* * *

Shawn raced back to ring hoping that no one had taken his rocket. He was in luck. The big firework based rocket still sat at the side of the ring and right on the side sat Shawn's emergency pack of chocolate. When he got closer to the rocket he smelt the strong scent of alcohol which had also been split around his rocket. '_I guess they haven't cleaned up yet. Oh well it's not my problem. Now to get my hands on this chocolate!'_

As Shawn reached for the chocolate, a water bottle struck him in the head. "Damn it! I missed!" The two degenerates stared at each other and Hunter could have sworn he saw a tumbleweed blow by. He walked over to where Shawn was standing and holding his head. "Shawn you idiot! You've done it again! Now disarm this thing and let's get out of here!"

Shawn pouted at him, "That hurt Hunter. I don't know why you had to hit me in the head. I'm not leaving here until you let me eat my chocolate!"

"Your willing to get blown up for a couple of Hershey bars?" Hunter asked.

"This one has almonds in it."

"That's not the point!" Hunter glanced at the timer on the rocket. He saw the chocolate bars on the ground and grabbed them, waving them in front of Shawn. "If we stay in here any longer we'll end up melted chocolate. If you disarm the rocket you can have this and leftovers you stole from the factory."

"That's not gonna work this time Hunter. You're gonna have to do better than that." Shawn said.

Hunter sighed. He didn't want to say this, but he had no other choice. "If you disarm this thing i'll back off and let you eat your chocolate in peace."

Shawn's face lit up and he hugged him, "Thank you Hunt!"

"You can thank me later. Now disarm this stupid thing already!"

Shawn's face suddenly turned sheepish. "Well you see...I kinda can't disarm it."

Hunter stared at him in disbelief, "Please tell me you did not just say you can't disarm that rocket."

"I would but I can't. You see I never expected I'd be able to use my rocket, so I didn't build anything to disarm it."

Hunter grabbed his water bottle from the ground and he popped him in the head with it again before grabbing Shawn's hand and running from the ring. "Shawn if we make it out of here alive I'm gonna drown you in a pool of chocolate!"

They could hear the loud ticking of the timer on the rocket throughout the arena. Finally they made it back to exit where John and Randy were waiting, "Come on let's go! We only have a minute left!"

The four managed to get out to the parking lot before they heard the loud explosion. The combination of the alcohol many of the fans had and the many other combustible things in the arena caused the rocket's explosion to be extremely strong. Though the arena didn't explode, in the state it was in now it could be used to cook a lot of hot dogs.

"Are you guys ok?" Mark said as he walked over to them. "We weren't sure if you made it out alright."

"We're fine. I can't say the same for the arena though." Hunter said. "Everyone else did get out, right?"

Mark nodded, "After we knocked Jeff and the others out we made sure to bring them out here."

"Great! Now we can..." Hunter stopped when he felt someone tugging on his arm. "What is it Shawn?"

"Our deal remember?"

"Sorry Shawn, but I can't help you." Hunter said smugly.

"Why not?!"

"Our deal was if you disarmed the rocket I would leave you in peace, but since you didn't..." Hunter pulled out the pack of chocolate he'd stolen from Shawn in the arena, "This stays with me!"

Shawn growled and tackled Hunter, doing his best to get the chocolate away from him. "Give me that back big nose!"

"Big Nose?!" Hunter shouted back. "There's no way I'm giving you this now. Get your ass off me!"

Shawn smiled and stopped trying to grab the chocolate, "Ok Hunter...If you won't give me that chocolate I'll have to go raid the leftovers from the truck!" He jumped off Hunter and started running toward the truck.

Hunter stayed on the ground before he had realized what Shawn had just said. "I don't think so Shawn!" He chased after him until he remembered the quickest way to stop him, "Shawn imagine that wonderful land of chocolate that you wouldn't stop telling me about! Remember there was chocolate cars, chocolate hats, and chocolate sledgehammers!"

Shawn froze in his tracks. Instead of making Shawn incredibly happy, they made him drop to the ground and start twitching. "Damn you Hunter! Are you ever gonna fix my brain?"

Hunter walked over to him and helped him up, "Probably not, but hopefully you'll be back to normal by the time we leave here." He turned to Randy and John, "Grab the handcuffs guys! We have to take the rest of that chocolate back to the factory."

John handcuffed Shawn and put him in the truck with all the chocolate and walked back over to the others. "Are you sure we should leave him in there alone Hunter?"

"Yeah he'll be fine. Those handcuffs are heartbreaker proof."

Mark glanced over at the truck and his eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Shawn just escaped and is about to drive out of the parking lot." Dave said.

The slamming of a truck door caught everyone's attention. They turned around slowly and their worst fears were confirmed. Shawn had escaped and was now desperately trying to start to start the truck. "Missing something Shawn?" Hunter said as he waved the keys in front of his face.

Shawn glared at him, "Hunter! Give me those now!"

Hunter just shook his head as he went to get Shawn out of the truck, "This time I'll lock him up guys."

* * *

"So how ya feeling Shawn?" Hunter asked. "I told you I would drown you in a pool of chocolate if we survived."

Hunter had taped Shawn to the inside of the vat of melted chocolate, but made sure that none of it came anywhere near his face or mouth. He wanted his payback on Shawn, but he wasn't crazy enough to actually give him some chocolate. "This is more of that cruel and unusual punishment! Come on Hunter! Let me go."

Hunter patted his head, "Sorry Shawny. I'll let you go when we get back to the factory. I heard they finally got those heartbreak attack dogs now."

"Yeah. Mark actually made the right order this time." John added.

"Why you...! As soon as I get out of here you guys are gonna pay for this!" Shawn shouted angrily.

"Just calm down Shawn. I'm sure that by the time we get to the factory in an hour you'll be over the fact that we duct taped you in a vat of chocolate."John said chuckling.

Hunter couldn't help but laugh. He knew that as soon as they let Shawn out of that vat he was gonna get back at them in some way. He could only hope that in the time it took to get to the factory Shawn would realize one great rule of life... That heartbreakers aren't meant to have chocolate...or fireworks for that matter.


End file.
